Flashback
by Reonar
Summary: Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter figuren gehören J.K. Rowling und ich mache mit dieser Geshcichte kein Geld. Alle Original Charaktere gehören ausschließlich mir. Sirius und Remus erleben in ihrem Leben immer wieder Rückblicke ihres früheren Lebens.
1. Flashback 01

**Sirius und Remus**

**Teil 01**

Sirius lag als Hund im Büro von Professor Dumbledore auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin, wo ein Fell lag. Professor Dumbledore sprach gerade mit den Professoren Snape und MacGonnagal. Er lauschte nebenher und bemerkte immer wieder die Blicke der beiden zu ihm herüber. "Minerva, Severus ... ich kann ihnen versichern Sirius ist auf unserer Seite ... er hat diese Muggel damals nicht getötet und er hat auch Lilli und James nicht verraten !" MacGonnagal nickte und sah wieder zu Dumbledore. Von Snape kam nur ein verächtliches knurren, doch auch er sah wieder zu dem Schulleiter. Sie sprachen sehr lange miteinander und das Thema Nummer eins war Lord Voldemort. Sirius starrte zur Tür, weil noch jemand erwartet wurde und auf diesen freute er sich besonders.

Nach ein paar Minuten waren eilige Schritte vor der Tür zu hören. Ein Klopfen und der Kopf von Lupin folgten. "Entschuldigt, Albus, schneller ging es nicht. Worum geht es denn?" Er kam ganz herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich, war augenscheinlich außer Puste. Erst, als er saß fiel sein Blick auf den Hund und er wurde blass. "Ist das..."

Dumbledore nickte lächelnd. "Ja Remus ... es ist Sirius ! Setzten sie sich doch ... es kennen sich ja alle !" Snape schnaubte wieder und MacGonnagal lächelte nickend. Sirius wedelte leicht mit dem Schwanz und stand auf, kam zu Remus und sah zu ihm auf.

Remus lächelte, strich ihm über den Kopf und kraulte ihn. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass es eine ernste Besprechung war, er freute sich, Sirius endlich mal wieder zu sehen. "Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?"

"Er war die Ferien hier in der Schule oder bei Haggrid unten in dessen Hütte ! Ab und zu war er auch nach Harry sehen !" ,erwiederte Dumbledore, da Sirius ja so nicht reden konnte. Sirius legte sich wieder vor den Kamin und behielt sie im Auge.

Lupin riss sich jetzt zusammen, sah Dumbledore an. "Was hatten Sie denn bisher besprochen?"

"Oh noch nicht viel ... wir haben noch mal alles was Harry am ende des letzten Jahres passierte besprochen."

Remus nickte, wartete weitere Instruktionen ab. Sein Blick schwenkte immer wieder zu Sirius.

"Ich möchte das sie dieses Jahr wieder Unterrichten ... Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste !" ,meinte Dumbledore und sah zu Lupin. "Und das sie Professor Snape ab und an vertreten, da dieser einige Aufträge für mich zu erledigen hat ! Sirius wird sie dann vertreten, wenn sie sich wieder wandeln ... er bekommt einen Viel-saft-Trank und wird ihre Gestallt annehmen !"

Lupin nickte lächelnd. "Ich denke, das geht in Ordnung."

"Gut ... ich denke sie haben nichts dagegen, wenn Sirius mit in ihr Zimmer zieht, da er sich noch immer nicht öffentlich zeigen darf !"

"Nein, auch dagegen habe ich nichts." Lupin lächelte erst Dumbledore, dann den Animagi an. Snape dachte nur: Nicht schon wieder. Ich hatte gehofft, sie hätten sich endlich mal zerstritten! 

Sirius stand auf und kam wieder zu ihnen, stupste Snape an und sah zu Remus auf. Er freute sich und das konnte man am wedeln seines Schwanzes erkennen. Dumbledore und MacGonnagal lächelte wissend.

:Snape verzog das Gesicht leicht, sagte aber nichts. Remus kraulte Sirius derweil hinterm Ohr. "Gibt es dieses Mal wieder irgendeinen Hundenamen für ihn, damit wir ihn nicht verraten?" Insgeheim betete er, dass nicht schon wieder Haggrid würde auswählen dürfen, welcher Name es war.

"Hat einer einen Vorschlag ?" ,fragte Dumbledore und sah alle an. Sirius sah sie ebenfalls an und argwöhnte.

Snape lächelte breit. "Strubbel ?"

Dumbledore lächelte und sah zu Sirius, der ein Ohr hängen ließ und Snape ansah. Strubbel ? STRUBBEL ? ICH STRUBBEL DIR GLEICH EINE ! MacGonnagal lächelte amüsiert.

Remus kicherte, während er innerlich zuerst fast umgekippt wäre. "Ich glaub, er mag den Namen nicht." Snape war beleidigt. "Na gut, dann halt nicht Strubbel. Wir wäre es mit... Floh. Ich meine, so wie er aussieht hat er bestimmt Flöhe." Seine Stimme war fast liebenswürdig zu nennen.

Sirius drehte Snape sein Hinterteil zu und zeigte ihm die kalte Schulter. Pha ... Flöhe ... wenigstens trieft mein Fell nicht vor Fett ! MacGonnagal lächelte leicht. "Und wie wäre es mit "Schnuffel ?" Dumbledore sah sie mit gehobener Braue an. Das hatte er nicht von ihr erwartet. Sirius sah hilfesuchend zu Remus. Das ist'n Weibername ! 

: Lupin kicherte. "Nehmen wir doch einfach Rex oder Dany, das klingt wenigstens... netter." Er strich Sirius über den Kopf, schien zu merken, was in ihm vorging. Snape ignorierte ihn. "Wie wäre es mit Fuzzi ?"

Dumbledore seufzte leise. "Wir sollten doch Haggrid fragen !" Sirius hatte Rex schon eher gefallen. Snape sah er nur knurrend an. Fuzzi dir selber einen ! 

Snape fuhr unbeirrt fort: "Wadenbeißer. Oder wie wäre es mit Flauschi?"

Sirius sah zu Snape, trat hinter ihn und wandelte sich zurück in den ausgewachsenen Mann der er war. Sein Aussehen glich wieder dem wie er ausgesehen hatte bevor er nach Askaban hatte gemusst. Er beugte sich dicht an Snapes Ohr. "Ich Flauschi dir gleich eine !"

Snape zuckte fast zusammen, aber er hatte sich unter Kontrolle. "Ist ja gut, dann schlag selbst was vor." Remus sah Sirius erschrocken an. "Verwandle dich um Himmels Willen zurück, nicht, dass noch jemand reinkommt!"

Dumbledore hob die Hand und gebot allen ruhig zu sein. "Also Sirius was für ein Name ?" Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich denke Tatze fällt weg ... den Namen kennen zu viele ! Fleck !" Dumbledore nickte und Sirius wandelte sich wieder zurück. "Nun gut ... dann ist das beschlossen ! Sirius wird als Fleck bei Remus wohnen und als sein Hund bezeichnet ! Kein anderer weiß das Sirius hier ist ausser wir. Selbst Haggrid weiß nichts und ich denke Harry, Ron und Hermine werden es eh wissen, wenn sie ihn sehen !"

"Gut." Remus lächelte. "Dann nehme ich meinen Hund gleich mit und die Stundenpläne laufen wie besprochen. Oder gibt es jetzt noch irgend etwas wichtiges?"

"Nein ... das war alles ! Gestern war ja der erste Schultag und ab morgen beginnt ihr Unterricht Remus !" Dumbledore verabschiedete sie alle und Sirius folgte Remus nach draussen. MacGonnagal und Snape verschwanden ebenfalls.

Remus lächelte vor sich hin, als er mit Sirius an seiner Seite die Gänge entlang ging. Als sie an seinem Zimmer ankamen, wurde er leicht verlegen. "Hab ich überhaupt aufgeräumt? Ach egal, komm rein." Er machte die Tür auf, ließ Sirius rein und räumte schnell ein paar Sachen weg, die rumlagen.

Sirius wandelte sich wieder und machte die Tür zu, schloss diese ab. "Du bist immer noch so ein Chaot wie früher !"

"Na herzlichen Dank, und ich dachte schon, ich hätte mich gebessert!" Remus seufzte theatralisch, grinste Sirius dann an. "Schön, dass du wieder da bist!"

Sirius lachte leise und klopfte Remus auf die Schulter. "Na ja in soweit das du nur noch deinen Bereich Chaotisierst und nicht mehr meinen und James seinen mit !" Er lächelte leicht.

"Na ja, zu letzterem hatte ich ja keine Gelegenheit mehr..." Er sah traurig aus, drehte sich um und kramte weiter, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Sirius nickte und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. "Ich weiß ... ich vermisse James und Lilli auch ... ich hätte James nie dazu überreden dürfen Peter als Geheimniswahrer zu nehmen !"

"Du fühlst dich schuldig, hm?"

"Ich fühle mich nicht nur so !" ,wisperte Sirius und seufzte. "Ich bin es ... ich habe ihn dazu überredet ... es ist meine Schuld !"

Remus drehte sich um, nahm Sirius einfach in die Arme, wie er es früher auch immer gemacht hatte. Er fühlte seine eigene Traurigkeit, aber Sirius war jetzt wichtiger. "Du bist nicht schuld. Du hast nur ihr bestes gewollt.."

Sirius genoss diese Umarmung. Wie lange hatte er sich gesehnt wieder in diesen zu liegen ... über 12 Jahre ... und doch war es nur eine trostspendende Geste, hatte nichts tieferes zu bedeuten ... dachte Sirius. "Nein habe ich nicht ... aber James ... Lilli ... sie haben mir vertraut ... " Er brach ab und schluckte hart.

"Schh..." Remus strich ihm übers Haar. Er könnte sofort anfangen zu weinen, so sehr erinnerte ihn das an früher. Wie hatte er Sirius doch vermisst! Ab und zu hatte er Angebote von den unterschiedlichsten Leuten bekommen, aber er hatte immer abgelehnt. Er wollte nur diesen einen, aber ob der ihn noch wollte war die Frage.

Sirius schloss die Augen und genoss ein wenig, löste sich dann von Remus und atmete tief durch. "Wie ist es dir eigentlich ergangen ? Vor zwei Jahren hatten wir ja nicht viel Zeit zu reden !"

Remus lächelte. "Es ist nicht viel passiert. Ich arbeite halt so gut ich kann. Natürlich gibt es auch Leute, die mich angreifen, wenn sie mein Geheimnis kennen, aber ich habe gelernt, damit zu leben. Und jetzt wohne ich hier." Er sah Sirius an. "Und was hast du so gemacht? Geht es dir momentan überhaupt gut?" Ein Hauch Sorge war in seinen Augen zu sehen.

"Ja ... es geht mir besser ... als ... als vor zwei Jahren !" Er sah wirklich besser aus, nicht mehr so blass und abgemagert. "Dumbledore hat schon dafür gesorgt, das ich aufgepäppelt werde und Harry auch !" Er lächelte leicht.

"Gut.. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht", gestand Lupin leise.

Sirius hob eine Braue. "Wirklich ?" Sirius lächelte verlegen und sah Remus an. "Na ja ... seid ich aus Askaban raus bin, ging es mir besser !"

"Natürlich hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht! Aber jetzt müssen wir erst mal überlegen, wo du schläfst und ob und wann du was essen möchtest. Dann bring ich dir nämlich vom Essen was mit. Ich weiß nicht, ob Hunde unbedingt in die große Halle sollten." Er lächelte verlegen.

Professor Dumbledore meinte das würde klar gehen !" Sirius lächelte und sah sich dann um. "Eine Decke oder so vorm Kamin reicht ... ich bin ja eh die meiste Zeit ein Hund !"

"Ist das nicht unbequem?" Innerlich seufzte Remus. Es war klar, dass er nicht bei mir im Bett schlafen würde, also warum bin ich so enttäuscht? 

"Na ja ... die letzten Jahre war es nie bequem ... aber wenn du was anderes vorschlägst !" Er sah Remus lächelnd an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Du... könntest bei mir mit schlafen. Aber natürlich nur, wenn du willst." Das Bett war groß genug für zwei, zumal Remus sehr dünn war. Er hatte meist entweder keine Zeit oder keine Lust zu essen, aß immer nur soviel wie nötig war.

Sirius sah Remus überrascht an. "Wenn ... wenn es dir nichts ausmacht ... gerne !" Er strich sich durchs Ellebogen lange Haar und lächelte leicht verlegen.

"Wenn es mir etwas ausmachen würde hätte ich es nicht vorgeschlagen." Lupin lächelte und räumte weiter seine Sachen auf, damit wenigstens das Bett frei war. Dann fiel sein Blick auf ein Bild in der Ecke, dass Sirius und ihn vor Askaban zeigte. Er hatte es nie weggenommen und beschloss, es auch jetzt stehen zu lassen. Sirius würde es vielleicht gar nicht sehen.

Doch dieser hatte es bereits gesehen und trat darauf zu und strich sanft darüber. "Du hast es immer noch ?" Er lächelte liebevoll, als er sich an die Zeit erinnerte und seufzte schmerzlich.

"Natürlich. Ich würde es niemals wegstellen oder gar wegschmeißen." Remus musste aufpassen, dass man ihm den Kloß im Hals nicht anhörte.

Sirius nickte und drehte sich zu Remus. "Ich habe dich sehr vermisst ... ich ... !" Er senkte den Blick und ließ sich aufs Bett sinken.

Remus setzte sich neben ihn. "Ich dich auch. Ich hab jeden Tag an dich gedacht, wie es dir wohl geht und ob..." Er verstummte.

Sirius sah zu Remus und legte den Kopf leicht schräg. "Und ob ... was ?" ,fragte er leise nach, wollte wissen was Remus fühlte, ob dieser ihn noch liebte.

Lupin senkte den Blick. "Ob du noch an mich denkst oder wohl schon längst jemand anderen hast", antwortete er leise.

Sirius lachte leise schmerzlich auf. "Ich habe oft an dich gedacht ! Aber jemand anderen ? In Askaban ? Wohl kaum möglich mit den Dementoren um einem herum !"

"Ja, oder an jemand anderen denkst. Wie du es auch formulieren willst." Remus stützte seine Arme auf seine Knie, seufzte. Ich bin so ein Idiot... Klinge wie eine eifersüchtige Henne... 

"Ich musste oft an Lilli und James und Harry denken !" ,gab er zu und lehnte sich leicht an Remus. "Es war ein Gedanke, den die Dementoren nicht absaugen konnten, da er negativ war ... ich musste immer an das denken, was ihnen passiert ist !"

Remus drehte sich halb herum, nahm ihn in den Arm. "Ich wollte, ich hätte dir helfen können...", flüsterte er.

"Ich wollte ich könnte alles ändern ... Lilli und James am leben und wir beide ... wir beide noch zusammen ... !" Er sah verlegen zu Boden und seufzte dann.

Remus lächelte, strich ihm durchs Haar und küsste ihn leicht unsicher, da er ihn so lange nicht geküsst hatte. "Du weißt, dass wir das erstere leider nicht mehr ändern können..."

Sirius nickte und seufzte. "Ja ... leider ! Aber das andere ... Remus .. ich ... liebe dich ... habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben ... !" ,gestand Sirius nun.

Remus strahlte, kuschelte sich an ihn. "Das geht mir nicht anders. All die Jahre habe ich jeden Tag gehofft und gebetet, dass es dir irgendwie gelingt zu fliehen... Und dann, als wir uns vor zwei Jahren kurz gesehen haben, war ich so enttäuscht, nicht länger mit dir reden zu können. Ich hab gedacht.. du... hättest auf deiner Flucht jemanden kennen gelernt oder einfach aufgehört, mich zu lieben..."

"Niemals ... ich könnte niemals jemand anderen lieben ausser dich !" Er schmiegte sich an Remus und seufzte glücklich. "Nichts bringt uns jetzt mehr auseinander."

Remus kicherte. "Stimmt, es sei denn, Snape gibt dir weiter so lange seltsame Spitznamen bis du ihn beißt und der Schule verwiesen wirst.."

"Danke, aber ich stehe nicht auf ne Nahrungsmittelvergiftung !" Er lachte leise und strich Remus durchs Haar.

Remus lächelte sanft, drückte ihn an sich. "Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist!", flüsterte er, konnte seine Tränen dann doch nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Sirius nahm nun seinerseits Remus in die Arme und drückte ihn an sich. Er strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. "Ich bin da und gehe nicht !"

"Darum heul ich ja", schniefte Lupin, lachte aber schon wieder. "Meine Güte, ich kann es nicht fassen! Kneif mich mal, ob das nicht wieder einer dieser schönen Träume ist, die einen nach dem Aufwachen einsam machen..."

"Ich weiß was besseres !" Er hob Remus Kinn an und küsste ihn sanft, lange und ausgehungert nach Zärtlichkeiten.

Remus schloss die Augen, schmiegte sich an ihn. Seine Zunge bat Sirius um Einlass, da er ebenso sehr dessen Nähe vermisst hatte.

Dieser öffnete leicht schnurrend den Mund, gewährte Remus Zunge Einlass und schmiegte sich dichter an ihn. Er hatte das so sehr vermisst und wollte ihn wieder spüren.

Remus fühlte sich in die Zeit zurückversetzt, als sie sich das erste Mal geküsst hatten und auch nicht mehr aufhören konnten. Er liebte Sirius so sehr, dass es schon weh tat.

**Flashback**

Sirius hatte mit Remus auf dessen Bett in ihrem Schlafsaal gesessen. Sie hatten den Vorhang des Bettes zugezogen. Ihre Gesichter näherten sich langsam und dann berührten sich ihre Lippen. Sirius fühlte dieses Schmetterlingsartige Gefühl im Bauch und sein Herz klopfte wie wild.

Remus wurde glühend rot, als er flüsterte "Ich liebe dich" und küsste ihn dann noch mal, genauso zärtlich und sanft wie beim vorherigen Kuss.

Sirius hatte gelächelt und Remus wieder geküsst, ihn zärtlich in den Arm genommen. "Ich dich auch ... schon so lange !" Er konnte einfach nicht ab von diesen sanften, einladenden Lippen.

Sie beide hatten sich damals irgendwann aufs Bett zurückfallen lassen und sich dort weitergeküsst, stundenlang, selbst James und Peter hatten sie damals nicht auseinanderbringen können..

**Flashback Ende**

Auch dieses Mal lehnte sich Remus gegen Sirius, drängte ihn sanft dazu, sich hinzulegen. Er fuhr Sirius' Gesicht mit Fingerspitzen und Augen und natürlich den Lippen nach. "Gott, was hab ich mich nach dir gesehnt", flüsterte er.

Sirius lächelte sanft und strich Remus durchs Haar. Er genoss die Zärtlichkeiten des anderen und nickte. "Ich habe mich auch nach dir verzerrt. Das letzte Jahr war ich immer kurz davor zu dir zu kommen !" ,wisperte er leise.

Remus sah ihm fragend in die Augen. "Warum hast du's nicht getan ?"

"Dumbledore erzählte mir, das man euch immer wieder überwachte ... und er verbot es mir, damit ich nicht doch noch geschnappt wurde !" ,wisperte er immer noch so leise. Remus Augen fesselten ihn so sehr.

"Und ich hab gedacht, dass du nicht willst.. Gehofft habe ich, dass du nicht konntest, aber irgendwann..." Er seufzte. "Ich war davor zu glauben, dass du mich längst nicht mehr liebst..." Er sah ihm immer noch in die Augen, beugte sich dann runter und küsste ihn wieder.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. "Nein ... ich liebe dich und nichts und niemand kann mich davon abbringen !" Er seufzte und zog Remus fester an sich, um sicher zu gehen, dass dieser nicht wieder verschwand, es kein Traum war.

Remus lächelte, küsste Sirius leicht auf den Hals. "Ach ist das schön..." Er schmiegte sich in seine Arme, konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen traten.

"Dann hör auf zu weinen, da habe ich immer ein schlechtes Gewissen !" Sirius küsste Remus die Tränen fort und lächelte. "Das letzte mal als du so geheult hast, hatte James dich in den Krankensaal geschmuggelt, weil ich beim Quidditch nen kleinen Unfall hatte !" Er lachte leise, als er sich daran erinnerte.

**Flashback**

Sirius wich dem Klatscher aus und versuchte den Quaffel zu versenken. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie James den Schnatz jagte und sie brauchten noch diese Punkte, um das Spiel gegen Slytherin zu gewinnen. Sirius jagte auf die Tore zu und warf den Quaffel, als beide Treiber der Slytherins je einen Klatscher auf ihn schossen. Sirius wich dem einen aus und wurde vom anderen getroffen. Da es regnete glitten seine Finger vom Holz seines Besens ab und er verlor durch den Aufprall das Gleichgewicht, stürzte vom Besen und gut 10 Meter in die Tiefe. Sirius hatte den Boden rasend schnell auf sich zurasen sehen und dann war alles schwarz.

"Oh mein Gott!" Remus hatte alles von der Tribüne aus beobachtet. Er wollte auf das Spielfeld rennen, doch da nahmen andere das Geschehen in die Hand und wiesen besorgte Schüler zurück. Also konnte er nur tatenlos zusehen, wie sein Freund aufgehoben und in den Krankenflügel gebracht wurde. Völlig außer sich rannte Remus auf James zu, der ebenfalls recht bleich war. "Was ist mit ihm ? Lebt er noch ?" James hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt noch keine Ahnung, dass Remus und Sirius zusammen waren, aber er legte ihm trotzdem die Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich weiß es nicht. Er wird schon wieder, hm?" Remus nickte, schluckte aber.

**Flashback Ende**


	2. Flashback 02

**Sirius und Remus Von Izu und Reo**

**Teil 02**

Remus lächelte. "Ihm ging's glaub ich auf die Nerven, dass ich nur auf und ab getigert bin und die ganze Zeit vor mich hin gemurmelt hab. Ich wollte doch dringend zu dir und schauen, wies dir geht !"

**Flashback**

Als James mit Remus in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, rannte der nur unruhig durch die Gegend. "Bitte, lass es ihm besser gehen. Bitte...", murmelte er immer wieder vor sich hin.

James saß in einem der Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum und sah Remus zu. Peter hatte neben ihm gesessen und folgte dem anderen ebenso mit den Augen. "Remus ? Setz dich, er wird schon wieder in Ordnung ... !" Peter nickte zustimmend. "Du kennst doch Sirius ... der lässt sich nicht so schnell aus den Socken hauen !"

"Jaa, ich weiß.. Aber wenn diesmal doch ?" Remus war völlig mit den Nerven runter, seine Augen glänzten, aber er weinte nicht.

James seufzte und beobachtete Remus weiter. Als es Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen, hatten er und Peter Remus nur mit Mühe dazu gebracht in den Schlafsaal mitzukommen und sich hinzulegen. Peter schlief schnell ein und James konnte eine weile nicht schlafen, lauschte in die Dunkelheit.

Remus zitterte leicht, murmelte immer noch leise vor sich hin. Er machte sich die größten Sorgen. "Jetzt reicht's mir!" ,hörte man irgendwann leise und er stand auf. "Ich weiß zwar nicht wie ich da reinkomme, aber ich schaffe das !", machte Remus sich selbst Mut.

James seufzte und stand ebenfalls auf. "Sag mal, warum machst du dir so große Sorgen ? Früher hast du auch nicht so reagiert !" ,wisperte er, um die anderen nicht zu wecken. Er sah Remus auffordernd an.

Remus senkte den Kopf. "Es... ich hab einfach Angst, dass was passiert sein könnte."

James seufzte. "Komm schon Remus ... ihr verheimlicht uns was ... wir sind doch Freunde. Wir haben uns sonst auch alles erzählt, also, was ist los ?" ,bat er seinen Freund anklingend.

Remus sah sich um, ob die anderen wirklich schliefen. Dann seufzte er. "James, es... behältst du es für dich ?"

James klopfte Remus gegen die Stirn. "Dummkopf ... wir sind Freunde ... du und Sirius und Peter, die besten die ich mir wünschen könnte ... klar halte ich dicht ... warum sollte ich was sagen ?" ,fragte er entrüstet.

"Weil.. es dich überraschen könnte." Er sah James bittend an. "Es ist so... Ich hab dir doch vor einer Weile erzählt, dass ich mich verliebt habe... Und... Na ja die Person ist halt Sirius." Er wurde flammend rot, wusste nicht, wo er hinschauen sollte.

James fing an zu schmunzeln und klopfte Remus auf die Schulter. "Das habe ich mir schon gedacht, das es Sirius war. Es ist zwar keinem anderen aufgefallen, aber ich merkte es. Ihr habt euch immer so komisch angesehen und seid ständig zusammen verschwunden und kamt total zerzaust wieder !" James grinste nun breit und zog sich an. "Los zieh dich an, ich bring dich zu ihm !"

Remus wurde rot, lächelte dann aber. "Danke!" Er umarmte James stürmisch, ging dann los, um sich anzuziehen. Kurz darauf kam er wieder. "Fertig!"

James stand mit seinem Umhang in der Hand und lächelte. "Ich auch ! Komm !" Er ging mit Remus leise nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum und warf ihnen beiden den Tarnumhang über. Sie liefen langsam und leise Richtung Krankensaal.

"Danke schön, dass du das für mich machst.. Ich weiß gar nich, was ich sagen soll... Und auch dafür, dass du.. trotzdem mit uns befreundet bleiben willst..."

"Hey ... schon gut ... ich wäre kein guter Freund, wenn ich mich davon beeinflussen lassen würde !" ,wisperte er zurück. "Ausserdem seid ihr beide süß ... !" Er kicherte leise und legte den Arm um Remus, als sie durch die Gänge schlichen.

Remus wurde wieder rot. "Findest du? Wir denken manchmal, dass wir vielleicht zu auffällig sind.. Severus schaut uns immer ganz verächtlich an, noch schlimmer als sonst..."

"Ach, der ist eifersüchtig, weil ich es ihm nicht so leicht mache !" ,meinte James und grinste sich einen. Sie kamen der Krankenstation langsam näher.

"Du meinst, dass Severus..." Remus hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, als er die Schritte des neuen Hausmeisters hörte. Filch war schlimmer als der davor.

James drängte Remus in eine Niesche und folgte dem neuen Hausmeister mit seinen Blicken. Als dieser verschwunden war knuffte er Remus in die Seite. "Ja Severus !"

Remus kicherte. "Und interessierst du dich auch für ihn oder lässt er dich völlig kalt?", fragte er neugierig nach.

"Ich weiß nicht ... er ist nicht der einzigste, der sich an mich ranmacht und ich kann mich nicht entscheiden ... sie sind beide ... süß ... auf ihre Art versteht sich !" James grinste breit.

"Wer denn noch ?" Remus war in letzter Zeit so mit sich und Sirius beschäftigt gewesen, dass er gar nicht weiter darauf geachtet hatte, was James' Liebesleben so machte.

"Glaubst du mir ja doch nicht, aber Lucius ist einfach nur zu süß, wenn er versucht mich auf seine Art zu gewinnen !" Er kicherte und hielt sich den Mund zu.

Remus sah ihn überrascht an. "Echt? Meine Güte... Ich hatte wohl echt nur mich im Kopf in letzter Zeit, tut mir leid..." Er drückte James' Schulter. "Aber jetzt lass uns weiter gehen, ich möchte zu Sirius." Seine Stimme klang wieder ängstlich.

James nickte. "Klar !" Nach knapp weiteren zehn Minuten erreichten sie den Krankenflügel und schlichen sich hinein, um Madam Pomfrey nicht zu wecken. Sirius lag in einem der Betten, fast so weiß wie das Laken. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich regelmäßig und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Er war an mehreren Stellen bandagiert worden.

"Oh mein Gott!" Remus schluchzte erstickt auf, setzte sich an Sirius' Bett und sah ihn an, strich sanft über seine Wange.

James setzte sich auf das Bett daneben und hielt wache, für den Fall, das Madam Pomfrey hereinkam. Sirius öffnete langsam die Augen, als er das streicheln fühlte. Er sah ein wenig verschwommen und lächelte leicht. "Ich muss im Himmel sein !" ,wisperte er heiser. James schmunzelte. "Nein, nicht ganz !" Sirius lächelte immer noch. "Dann ist die Hölle schöner als ich mir immer vorgestellt hatte !" Er hob schwach den Arm und berührte Remus seinen mit der Hand.

Remus lächelte, seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!" Er beugte sich zu Sirius herunter und küsste ihn sanft. Es kam ihm ein wenig komisch vor, weil James da war, aber das war ihm auch schon egal. Als er sich zum Kuss vorbeugte, landete etwas Nasses auf Sirius' Gesicht. Eine Träne.

**Flashback Ende**

Sirius lachte leise und strich Remus eine Strähne hinters Ohr. "Oha ... kann ich mir vorstellen ! Er hat es mir später auch erzählt !" Er kicherte und küsste seinen Geliebten sanft.

Remus kuschelte sich an Sirius Schulter an und er begann, leichte Küsse über dessen Hals zu verteilen. Zwischendurch redete er weiter mit ihm. "Wir müssen damals ziemlich auffällig gewesen sein... Zumindest Snape hat es bemerkt, da bin ich mir sicher. Hast du sein Gesicht heute gesehen ?"

Sirius lachte leise. "Ich weiß, hab ich auch bemerkt !" Er grinste breit. "Hast du bemerkt, wie er damals James hinterher gehechelt ist ?" Sirius kicherte. "James hat ihn mächtig zappeln lassen !"

"Ja und ihn dann doch nicht für lange genommen... Wusstest du, dass Lucius damals auch was von James wollte? Erst, als er mir das erzählt hat, verstand ich auf einmal den Krach zwischen Snape und Malfoy... Ich frage mich immer, wie gut die beiden sich verstanden haben, als James dann mit Lilly zusammen war..." Remus grinste und kuschelte sich an Sirius. Dieser ganze Abend war wie ein Traum für ihn.

"Oh ja ... Lucius hat versucht mich dazu zu bringen James auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen ! Und das mit Snape war ein Grund, warum er mich nicht leiden konnte." Er küsste Remus sanft und lächelte liebevoll. "Ich denke mal sie wurden die besten Freunde und sabberten ihm hinterher. Lilli gegenüber waren sie dann ständig eifersüchtig !"

"Ja und Malfoy hat dann diese Narzissa geheiratet. Er hat gemeint, dass er das nur der Macht wegen gemacht hat, nicht, weil er sie liebe, denn sein Herz gehöre jemand anderem. Und dabei hat er definitiv nicht traurig geguckt..."

Sirius nickte und strich Remus wieder sanft durchs Haar. "Ich weiß ... aber zu einem Sohn hat es ja doch noch gereicht !" Er zuckte die Schultern und lächelte.

Remus nickte. "Stand im Ehevertrag..." Er knabberte leicht an Sirius' Hals.

Sirius fing an zu lachen und beruhigte sich schwerlich. "Wirklich jetzt ? Du verarscht mich doch ?"

"Nein tu ich nicht! Ich hab mich irgendwann mal mit ihm zusammengesetzt und nach fünf Gläsern Wein erzählte er dann so alles mögliche..." Remus grinste beim Gedanken an einen leicht angeschickerten Lucius Malfoy.

Sirius fing wieder an zu lachen und vergrub das Gesicht an Remus Schulter, um es ein wenig zu dämpfen. "Oh man ... wenn man sich das vorstellt ... !"

Remus strich weiter sanft über Sirius' Hals. "Na ja, es war wirklich sehr lustig. Aber er hätte mir den Namen der Person nie gesagt, eher hätte er sich die Zunge abgebissen. Sehr schade..."

Sirius kicherte und nickte. "Wie unschicklich für eine so ehrenwerten und hochgestellten Persönlichkeit !" ,meinte er verächtlich.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Malfoy noch zu den Todessern gehört... Er betätigt sich jetzt politisch, aber nicht mehr so radikal wie früher." Remus sah Sirius glücklich an, beschloss, dass es Zeit war, ihn wieder zu küssen. "Sag mal, hat Albus dich eigentlich kurzfristig zurückgerufen ?"

"Nein, Dumbledore hat mich nicht gerufen ! Ich bin aufgrund von einem Brief von Harry zurückgekommen ! Am Anfang des letzten Schuljahres hat seine Narbe geschmerzt und er hat mir davon geschrieben !" Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab mich dann in der Nähe von Hogsmead versteckt gehabt. Erst am Ende rief Dumbledore mich zu sich !"

Lupin nickte nur. Er hatte ein längeres Gespräch mit Albus gehabt und traute ihm zu, Sirius zurückzurufen. Dann lächelte er wieder. Egal aus welchen Gründen, Sirius war wieder da und das war die Hauptsache.

Sirius lächelte und küsste Remus nochmals. "Lass uns ein wenig schlafen ... hm ? DU hast morgen wieder die Bälger vor dir !" Er kicherte und sah Remus in die Augen.

Remus schmunzelte. "Ja, du hast Recht.." Er stellte sich seinen magischen Wecker, der ihm jeden Morgen Wasser ins Gesicht kippte. So war er wenigstens richtig wach. Dann wechselte er mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabs die Kleidung und legte sich unter die Decke. "Kommst du her?", fragte er Sirius leise und mit einem Mal wieder irgendwie unsicher.

Sirius lächelte, stand auf und zog sich aus, behielt jedoch seine weiche Hose an und kam wieder zu Remus, kuschelte sich mit unter seine Decke. "Klar !" Er schmiegte sich an ihn und seufzte wohlig. So lange hatte er dieses Gefühl vermisst.

Remus lächelte glücklich, kraulte Sirius im Nacken. "Ich bin so froh...", flüsterte er.

Sirius schnurrte wohlig und lächelte als er es merkte. Seid er wie James und Peter ein Animagi geworden war, konnte er das. Auch seine Sinne hatten sich verschärft. Er streichelte Remus über die Brust.

Remus seufzte leicht. "Wenn du so weitermachst kommen wir garantiert nicht zum Schlafen", schmunzelte er.

Sirius kicherte und küsste ihn sanft. "Tschuldige ... ich werd mich beherrschen !" Es viel ihm wirklich schwer, doch nach einer weile vielen ihm doch die Augen zu.

Remus schmiegte sich eng an ihn und schlief ebenfalls recht schnell ein.

Nächster Morgen

Viel zu schnell war die Nacht um und Remus' Wecker ging los. Kurz: Es ergossen sich mehrere Liter Wasser über Sirius und ihn.

Sirius knurrte unwillkürlich auf, da er sich vorsichtshalber in der Nacht, als er kurz wach geworden war, in den großen schwarzen Hund zurückgewandelt hatte und sich an Remus gekuschelt hatte. Vorwurfsvoll sah er diesen nun an, hüpfte vom Bett und schüttelte sich.

Remus streckte sich nur, er war das gewohnt. Als sein Blick auf Sirius fiel und er dessen Blick sah musste er lachen. "Sorry, das mach ich immer so, damit ich ja nicht verschlafe." Er beugte sich runter und nahm den Hund in den Arm. Dann schnappte er sich seinen Zauberstab und trocknete sich, dann wechselte er schnell in die Robe, die er zum Unterrichten trug. Man sah, dass sie ihm zu weit war, aber daran störte er sich nicht. "Kommst du mit in die Halle? Oder denkst du, dass Albus dort keine größeren Tiere mag ?"

Sirius knurrte leise und schüttelte sich nochmals. /Jaja ... hättest du auch vorher sagen können / Er ging zur Tür und setzte sich davor, wartete das Remus öffnete. /Klar komm ich mit /

Remus trocknete Sirius schnell. "Tut mir leid!" Dann öffnete er die Tür und ging mit dem Hund nach unten, schloss vorher sein Zimmer wieder ab. Er ging mit größerer Leichtigkeit als sonst und schien von innen heraus zu strahlen, was Snape sofort auffiel, als Remus den Raum betrat. Oh nein... Hat das früher nicht schon gereicht? , grummelte er in sich hinein.

Sirius trottete hinter Remus her, lächelte in sich hinein, als Harry, Ron und Hermine auf ihn aufmerksam wurden.

Harry drehte sich natürlich ganz zu ihm um, fragte sich, ob das wirklich sein Pate war. Lupin ging unbeeindruckt weiter zum Lehrertisch, grüßte freundlich und setzte sich dann.

Sirius trottete weiter und begrüßte Dumbledore, der ihn lächelnd über den Kopf strich, zu Harry lächelte. Sirius legte sich unter den Tisch. Snape saß direkt neben Remus.

"Na? Hat sich der Flohträger schon eingelebt?", knurrte Snape. Remus nickte und lächelte ihn an. "Fleck geht's gut und mir auch. Aber das dachtest du dir wohl schon." Severus verdrehte die Augen, aß schweigend weiter.

Sirius grinste in sich hinein, hob den Kopf und stieß mit der Schnauze in Snapes Schritt, knurrte leise und drohend.

Snape schluckte. "Schon gut... Braver Hund..." Lupin schielte nach unten und verschluckte sich fast, hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut loszulachen.

Sirius grinste noch immer innerlich und legte sich wieder auf den Boden und starrte durch die Ritze des Tischtuches, welches einen Stück über dem Boden baumelte und beobachtete die Schüler.

Harry drehte sich immer wieder verstohlen zu ihm um.

Sirius zwinkerte kurz, als Harry ihm in die Augen sah und gähnte dann, schloss die Augen und döste ein wenig. Er sah erst auf, als Dumbledore ihm einen Teller hinstellte und ihn essen ließ.

Remus lächelte weiter, was sogar McGonagall auffiel. Sie musterte ihn kurz und ließ dann nachdenklich ihren Blick auf "Fleck" ruhen.

Sirius sah auf und erwiederte McGonagalls Blick fest, ohne ihn abzuwenden. Er leckte sich über die Nase und gähnte dann.

Snape sah das Gähnen und dachte sich seinen Teil. Warum ausgerechnet ich? Jetzt muss ich mir dieses Gesäusel auch noch direkt mit ansehen... Remus kraulte unterm Tisch Sirius hinterm Ohr.

Sirius schmiegte sich einen Moment an Remus und huschte dann zwischen ihm und Snape hindurch und hüpfte von dem Podest, wo der Lehrertisch stand. Er schlich durch die Reihen und sah sich um.

Draco Malfoys Blick fiel auf Lupins großen schwarzen Hund. Dieser Lehrer war wirklich das letzte, konnte nicht mal seinen Köter festhalten.

Sirius trottete durch die Reihe, wo Harry saß und stupste ihn leicht ns Kreuz, als er an ihm vorbeikam, ließ sich auch ab und an von einem der Schüler streicheln.

Harry drehte sich zu ihm um, strahlte. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er sich ja nicht verraten durfte. "Wie schön der Hund ist, nicht Ron?" Dann beugte er sich zu Sirius, knuddelte ihn. "Kannst du nach dem Unterricht am See sein?", flüsterte er.

Sirius leckte Harry kurz übers Gesicht und ließ sich auch von Ron und Hermine knuddeln und ging dann weiter. Ron hatte nur zu Harry genickt und aß dann weiter. "Ja !"

Nach dem Essen sagte Dumbledore nur die Programmpunkte der Woche an und alle gingen los, um ihre Sachen für den Unterricht zu holen. Auch Remus.

Sirius folgte Remus in den Unterricht und rollte sich auf einem Fell an der Seite zusammen. Er beobachtete die Schüler immer wieder.

Remus schaffte es auch, sich nicht durch die Anwesenheit seines Freundes ablenken zu lassen. Er stand den Unterricht konsequent durch, nur ab und zu war er ein bisschen schusselig, aber das war bei ihm normal.

Sirius schmunzelte innerlich und folgte ihm auch wieder in die Mittagspause, nachdem er ihn dazu gebracht hatte essen zu gehen. Er legte sich wieder unter den Tisch und döste weiter.

Harry sah erstaunt zum Lehrertisch. Dass Lupin zum Mittagessen erschien war eine Seltenheit. Und er aß auch noch! Zwar wenig, aber er aß.

Sirius lugte unter dem Tisch durch und zwinkerte wieder, da er Harrys Blick bemerkt hatte.

Harry lächelte und nickte ihm zu. Dann drehte er sich wieder um. Nach dem Essen würde er endlich raus an den See können.

Noch vor ende des Essens stand Sirius auf und huschte nach draussen, verließ das Gebäude und jagte über das Gelände zum See, wo er sich in die Wiese warf und liegen blieb.

Remus seufzte, lächelte aber trotzdem. Sirius hatte ihm gesagt, wo er hinging. Und ein Gutes hatte, dass er weg war. Er musste nicht aufessen. Harry stand nach dem Essen sofort auf und lief raus.

Hermine und Ron hechteten Harry hinterher. Sirius hörte sie kommen und hob leicht den Kopf, wartete auf sie.

Harry lachte fröhlich und warf sich nahezu auf den Hund, umarmte ihn stürmisch. "Schön, dass du wieder da bist!"

Sirius schmuste mit Harry und leckte ihn über die Wange. Ron und Hermine ließen sich neben sie nieder und strichen Sirius durchs Fell.

"Bleibst du jetzt länger?"

Der Hund schien zu nicken. Klar bleib ich länger ... passe auf dich auf ! 

Harry lächelte und kraulte Sirius. "Erzählst du mir nachher, wo du warst? Und wo wohnst du? Bei Professor Lupin?"

Wieder schien der Hund zu nicken und sah zum Wald, wuffte leise. Sirius hoffte das Harry es verstand und in der Nacht zum Wald kam.

"Du willst zum Wald ?"

Sirius hob die Pfote und ritzte eine Art Kreis in den Boden und zwei Linien übereinander, hoffte das die drei verstanden.

"Um Mitternacht?"

Sirius wuffte wieder und rollte sich über den Boden. Er stupste Harry mit der Nase in den Bauch und wedelte leicht mit dem Schwanz.

Harry lachte, kraulte Sirius am Bauch.

Sirius schloss die Augen halb und genoss es sichtlich. Er verbrachte den halben Nachmittag mit ihnen und striff mit ihnen übers Gelände.

Remus bereitete sich derweil auf den morgigen Unterricht vor und ging danach in die Bibliothek.


	3. Flashback 03

**Sirius und Remus**

**Teil 03**

Nachmittag

Sirius verließ Harry, Ron und Hermine nach einer weile und ging zurück zu Remus Büro, seufzte da dieser nicht da war und hockte sich vor die Tür, wartete. Als Mrs. Norris vorbei kam knurrte er sie an und sie haute fauchend ab.

Erst eine halbe Stunde später kam Remus wieder, ärgerte sich offensichtlich über etwas.

Sirius sah auf und ging beiseite, um Remus an die Tür zu lassen, wartete das dieser öffnen würde.

Remus lächelte ihn an, machte die Tür auf und ließ erst Sirius rein, bevor er selbst eintrat. Dann schloss er die Tür wieder ab, sicherte sie noch mal magisch. "Und? Wie hat Harry reagiert, dass du wieder da bist?"

Sirius wandelte sich und streckte sich ein wenig. "Hat mich fast zerquetscht, als er sich auf mich geschmissen hat !" ,meinte er grinsend. "Ich bin um Mitternacht mit ihm verabredet !"

Remus lächelte. "Das klingt doch gut, dann kannst du ihm alles erzählen." Er stellte die Bücher auf den Schreibtisch und schmiss sich aufs Bett. "Ich bin eben Snape begegnet und er konnte die dummen Sprüche nicht lassen. Wenn das jetzt jemand gehört hat, dann bringt Severus dich damit in Teufels Küche..."

"Was hat er gesagt ?" ,hakte Sirius nach und kam zum Bett, setze sich auf den Rand und strich Remus über die Wange.

"Er hat nur gesagt, dass ich es nicht so wild mit meinem Hund treiben sollte..." Schon beim Gedanken an diese Worte wurde Lupin wieder rot, hauptsächlich aus Zorn. "Dabei ist er selbst nur frustriert. Muss er das dann an uns auslassen? Ich meine, jeder weiß, dass du ein Animagi bist.. Und so viele gibt es davon nicht..."

"Hm ... soweit ich weiß, weiß hat keiner davon weiter erfahren ausser Dumbledore, du, Harry, Ron und Hermine, Rons Mutter, Snape und McGonagall !" ,erwiederte er leise.

: Remus schlang seine Arme um Sirius' Hüften. "Ja... Trotzdem finde ich nicht fair, was er macht. Es war niemand in der Bibliothek, aber eben nur soweit ich weiß.. Hat jemand einen Tarnumhang dann könnten wir geliefert sein..."

"Ich hab mich mit Dumbledore unterhalten, ausser mir und Harry hat keiner einen !" Er lächelte und beugte sich herab und küsste ihn sanft.

Remus schloss die Augen, schmiegte sich an ihn. "Dann ist es ja gut..." Er beschloss, sich nicht mehr aufzuregen, sondern die Zeit mit Sirius zu genießen.

Dieser lächelte und küsste ihn immer wieder sanft. "Ich werde mit Dumbledore reden ... damit Snape aufhört ... ich kann es mir wirklich nicht leisten geschnappt zu werden !"

Remus nickte. "Ich würde das auch nicht ertragen..." Er sah auf einmal furchtbar traurig aus, kroch fast auf Sirius' Schoß.

Sirius küsste Remus beruhigend und schmuste mit ihm. "Es ist gut ... so schnell lass ich mich nicht schnappen !" Er lächelte liebevoll.

Remus' Augen funkelten wieder und er schmiss Sirius um, so dass dieser auch auf dem Bett lag. Dann küsste er ihn triumphierend. "Doch! Von mir!"

Sirius lachte. "Nö ... da ergebe ich mich freiwillig !" ,erwiederte er grinsend und erwiederte den Kuss.

Remus machte es sich auf Sirius bequem und er seufzte wohlig. "So könnte das für immer sein, meinst du nicht?" Er musterte Blacks Gesicht, der ein paar Falten mehr als früher auf der Stirn hatte. Er streichelte darüber. "Die letzten zwölf Jahre müssen furchtbar für dich gewesen sein..."

"Das war es ... besonders weil ich mir vorwürfe wegen Lilli und James machte und mich nach dir sehnte. Doch die meiste Zeit dachte ich daran was ich mit Peter mache, wenn ich ihn in die Finger bekomme !"

Remus streichelte ihn weiter, küsste ihn. "Aber du weißt, dass man sich nach Rache nicht besser fühlt als vorher.. Weil du dann erst recht Schuldgefühle haben wirst..."

"Ich weiß, aber diese negativen Gedanken bewahrten mich davor wie alle anderen den Verstand zu verlieren !" Er seufzte und erwiederte den Kuss.

Remus lächelte traurig. Er verstand, aber er hoffte, dass Sirius diese Rachepläne irgendwann aufgeben würde. Er streichelte und küsste ihn weiter, strich leicht in seinen Kragen hinein und berührte das Schlüsselbein sanft.

Sirius lächelte und schmuste mit Remus, genoss dessen Berührungen. "So sanft ... wie früher ... !" Er schmunzelte und leckte Remus über die Lippen.

Dieser kicherte, fing Sirius Zunge mit seinem Mund ein und küsste ihn schier endlos. Dabei strich seine Hand immer weiter über den Oberkörper des Animagi.

Sirius schnurrte wohlig und schloss genießend die Augen. "So schöön ... !"

Remus lächelte und schob das Hemd des anderen hoch, küsste die warme Haut darunter.

Sirius zog sich das Hemd aus und ließ es neben dem Bett fallen. "Hm ... mach weiter !" ,forderte er ihn lächelnd auf.

"Nichts lieber als das!", lächelte Remus und er küsste und streichelte ihn weiter.

Sirius schnurrte und wanderte ebenso mit den Fingern unter Remus Hemd. "Gut !" Er küsste ihn ebenso und schloss wieder die Augen.

Lupin lächelte. Sirius war noch verschmuster als früher. Er knabberte leicht an dessen Brustwarze, linste dabei zu ihm hoch.

Sirius stöhnte leise und drückte sich Remus entgegen. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Das war so gut ... er hatte es so lange vermisst und wollte mehr.

Remus lächelte, rieb sich leicht mit der Hüfte an Sirius, während er weiter knabberte und dessen Seiten mit den Fingerspitzen auf und ab fuhr.

Sirius gab sich Remus hin, wurde willig und drängte sich stöhnend gegen ihn.

Remus selbst war auch schon hochgradig erregt, er wollte Sirius endlich wieder ganz, so wie früher. Er knöpfte dessen Hose mit zittrigen Fingern auf.

** Flashback **

Der Schlafsaal der Jungen der Viertklässler war soweit leer. Nur das leise Stöhnen, welches von Sirius Bett her kam, wo die Vorhänge zugezogen waren, durchbrach die Stille. Sirius lag unter Remus und küsste diesen liebevoll, bewegte sich gegen ihn und stöhnte.

Remus hatte rote Wangen und funkelnde, dennoch leicht verschleierte Augen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Sirius nahm und nicht umgekehrt und er verstand, wovon sein Freund so begeistert war. Er stöhnte immer wieder leise, atmete schnell und keuchend.

Sirius stöhnte und krallte sich in die Bettlaken. Der Schweiß glänzte auf seiner Haut und lief in kleinen Rinnsalen darüber. Er genoss es diesmal von Remus genommen zu werden. "Mehr !" ,wisperte er heiser.

Remus beugte sich vor, reckte sich zu der kleinen Kuhle im Schlüsselbein und leckte ein wenig Schweiß weg, knabberte dann an Sirius' Hals. Währenddessen steigerte er das Tempo noch, auch wenn er kaum noch Kraft hatte.

Sirius legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte, passte sich Remus Tempo an. Seine Finger lösten sich aus den Laken, nur um sich in dessen Hintern zu krallen und ihn näher an sch heran zu ziehen.

Remus keuchte erstickt auf, als er noch tiefer als zuvor in Sirius stieß. Das war einfach wahnsinnig schön! Diese Verschmelzung mit seinem Freund ließ ihn unterdrückt aufschreien, als er sich endlich in ihn ergoss.

Sirius stöhnte und hob sich Remus entgegen. Auch er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, kam mit einem leisen Aufschrei und verengte sich um Remus herum. Dann sackte er erschöpft aufs Laken herab und sah keuchend zu Remus auf, lächelte glücklich.

** Flashback Ende **

Sirius erhob sich ein wenig, als Remus die Hose aufbekommen hatte, damit dieser sie ihm ausziehen konnte. Sein Herz klopfte schnell und hart gegen seine Brust.

Remus lächelte ihn an, strich sanft über die Erhebung unter dem letzten Stück Stoff, das ihn und Sirius' Erregung trennte.

Sirius stöhnte auf und drängte sich Remus entgegen. Er schloss die Augen bis auf einen schmalen, brennenden Spalt und krallte die Hände in die Laken.

Remus küsste ihn, während er ihn mit einer Hand weiter streichelte und sich mit der anderen die Robe aufknöpfte.

Sirius stöhnte und setzte sich auf. Er halt Remus dabei sich die Robe auszuziehen, wollte endlich wieder dessen Haut an der seinen spüren.

Remus seufzte. Er zog sich bis auf seine Unterhose aus, legte sich wieder auf Sirius. Seine Haut brannte unter dessen Berührungen wie Feuer.

Sirius lächelte und zog Remus an sich, keuchte wohlig und genoss die Gefühle, die ihn nun durchströmten. Er kannte sie und hatte sie so lange missen müssen. "So lange hab ich das vermisst !" ,wisperte er leise. "Bitte ... ich möchte ... dich wieder spüren ... !" ,bat er leise.

Remus nickte, küsste ihn stürmisch. Er streichelte weiter über Sirius' Oberkörper und drängte sich an ihn. "Ich dich auch..." Er knabberte an Sirius' Hals und begann, seinen Freund endgültig auszuziehen.

Sirius seufzte wohlig und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um Remus mehr platz zu bieten. Er streichelte ihn sanft über die Seiten.

Remus erschauerte. Er legte sich auf Sirius, streifte seine Hose ab und rieb sich an ihm.

Sirius seufzte genüsslich und küsste Remus verlangen, als wolle er ihn verschlingen.

Remus keuchte leise, streichelte Sirius' Rücken herab, um ihn zu weiten.

Sirius entspannte sich und stöhnte immer wieder leise. "So schöön !"

Remus nickte, nahm einen zweiten Finger dazu und küsste ihn. "So schön wie du..."

Sirius stöhnte und reckte sich Remus entgegen. Er erwiederte den Kuss und atmete schwer. Sein Herz schlug immer schneller gegen seine Brust.

Remus ersetzte schließlich seine Finger durch seine Erregung und stöhnte auf. Das war unbeschreiblich, fast wie bei ihrem ersten Mal. "Ich liebe dich..."

"Ich liebe dich auch !" ,keuchte Sirius hervor, als Remus in ihn drang. Er hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und die Finger in die Laken gekrallt. Er genoss dieses Gefühl, auch wenn es nach all diesen Jahren wieder wie beim ersten mal weh tat.

Remus verharrte ruhig in ihm, gab Sirius Zeit, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. "Ich lass dich nicht mehr allein..."

Sirius entspannte sich wieder langsam und sah zu Remus auf, lächelte. "Okay ... aber einige Sachen muss ich schon alleine erledigen !" ,wisperte er sanft.

"Das ist mir klar.. Aber solltest du fliehen müssen werde ich mitkommen." Remus sah ihm tief in die Augen und küsste ihn wieder. Er wartete immer noch mit großartigen Bewegungen, da er nicht wusste, wie weit Sirius war.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein ... ich ... wenn ich fliehen muss ... ist es alleine besser und ich brauche jemanden, der mir Informationen besorgen kann !" ,wisperte er wieder so leise. Langsam begann er sich gegen Remus zu bewegen.

Remus seufzte, allerdings gleichermaßen aus Lust und Enttäuschung. Er hatte nicht vor, Sirius wieder weg zu lassen, aber wenn es nicht anders möglich war... Langsam begann er, sich Sirius' Rhythmus anzupassen.

Sirius stöhnte, schloss die Augen und entspannte sich weiter. Er zog Remus an sich und hielt ihn dicht bei sich, küsste ihn verlangend und stöhnte in seinen Mund.

Remus keuchte auf, Sirius erneut so nah zu sein ließ seine Emotionen wie eine Woge über seinem Kopf zusammenbrechen. Immer schneller und immer tiefer drang er in den Animagi ein.

Sirius keuchte immer wieder auf, verbiss sich dann nach einer weile in Remus Schulter, wusste das dieser etwas Schmerz unempfindlicher war, da er ein Werwolf ist. Er schnaufte durch die Nase und schlang die Arme um Remus Hüfte und zog ihn dichter an sich.

Remus stöhnte leise, biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut zu werden. "Oh Gott..."

Sirius verschloss Remus Lippen mit den seinen und raubte ihm den Atem. Er bewegte sich nun fest und genießend gegen Remus.

Immer höher und höher schaukelten sie sich gegenseitig, bis sie fast gleichzeitig ihren Höhepunkt erreichten. Remus klammerte sich an Sirius, atmete keuchend und stoßweise und biss in dessen Schulter, um nicht zu schreien.

Sirius stöhnte und vergrub das Gesicht an Remus Schulter. Auch er kam und verengte sich um Remus herum, sackte keuchend in die Laken zurück und sah den anderen mit Lustverschleierten Augen an.

Remus küsste erst die Stelle der Schulter, in die er gebissen hatte, dann wanderte er weiter hoch zum Mund seines Partners. Der Kuss war liebevoll und zärtlich und doch war immer noch ein Funken Leidenschaft dabei.

Sirius lächelte und strich Remus sanft durchs Haar. "Ich liebe dich so sehr !" ,wisperte er und beruhigte sich langsam.

Remus kuschelte sich an Sirius' Hals zurecht. "Ich dich auch..." Erst nach einigen Minuten zog er sich aus ihm zurück.

Sirius quittierte das mit einem leisen stöhnen. Er fühlte sich hinterher irgendwie leer. Sanft streichelt er Remus durchs Haar. "Wie spät ist es eigentlich ?"

Remus schmiegte sich an ihn, damit das Gefühl der Leere, welches er noch gut kannte, nicht allzu stark war. Er schielte auf eine Uhr. "Wir haben den Anfang des Abendbrots verpasst", kicherte er.

"Hm ... dann sollten wir zum mittleren teil da sein ! Du musst mehr essen !" ,erwiederte er tadelnd. "Du bist zu dünn !"

Remus seufzte. "Ich hab aber meist keinen Hunger. Jetzt gerade auch nur ganz wenig."

"Das ist egal ! Du musst essen ... ich brauch doch was zum schmusen !" Er grinste.

Remus lächelte. "Aber dann müssen wir jetzt genau damit aufhören, um noch hinzukommen. Aber die sind eh gewohnt, dass ich zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten ankomme..."

"Ich werde es überleben ... !" Er erhob sich und begann sich anzuziehen. Als das geschehen war wandelte der Animagi sich wieder in den großen schwarzen Hund.

Lupin schmunzelte, zog sich ebenfalls an. "Hm, meine Haare sind ein wenig zu verwuschelt... Aber Snape wird sich sowieso einiges denken." Er ließ seine Frisur so, trat auf den Gang, wo er auf Fleck wartete und abschloss. Dann lief er los. "Das ist Tarnung", flüsterte er. "Ich komme meist außer Atem da an." Remus grinste.

Sirius folgte Remus und grinste in sich hinein, fing an loszurennen. Vor der Doppeltür der großen Halle blieb er stehen und wartete das Remus sie öffnen würde.

Was dieser auch gleich tat. Dann ging er im Laufschritt zum Lehrertisch. "Tut mir leid.. Ich hab die Zeit ganz vergessen.. Aber was schreiben diese Leute auch für interessante Bücher..." McGonagall lächelte. Das war Standard bei Remus. Snape hingegen hob eine Augenbraue und murmelte, als Lupin sich neben ihn setzte: "Seit wann leben Bücher ?"

Sirius folgte Remus durch die Halle und ging wieder unter den Tisch entlang. ALs er Snape hörte stieß er ihm wieder seine Schnauze zwischen die Beine und knurrte bedrohlich.

Snape seufzte. "Schon gut, schon gut, ich habe nie etwas gesagt..." Remus stellte Sirius einen Teller mit Essen hin, da er wusste, wie ausgehungert sein Freund sein konnte.

Sirius zog sich wieder zurück und legte sich zwischen den beiden und fing an zu futtern. Als der Teller leer war, nahm er ihn zwischen die Schnauze und hob ihn Remus hin, legte den Kopf leicht schief.

Remus kicherte. "Hast du noch Hunger?", flüsterte er, nahm den Teller und wartete gar nicht erst auf Antwort, füllte ihn noch mal.

Sirius wartete schwanzwedelnd auf die zweite Portion und aß diese ebenso schnell auf. Dann gab er Remus den Teller wieder und legte sich gähnend unter den Tisch, schloss dösend die Augen.

Remus stellte den Teller auf den Tisch, ein eifriger Hauself räumte ihn sofort weg. Lupin war froh, dass Sirius nicht beobachtet hatte, wie viel oder besser wenig er diesmal gegessen hatte. Aber er wollte nun mal nicht, hatte keinen Hunger.

Sirius leckte sich über die Nase und beobachtete das Treiben in der großen Halle. Es erinnerte ihn stark an seine eigene Schulzeit und unwillkürlich fiel sein Blick auf Harry.

Der drehte immer mal wieder den Kopf, allerdings schien das nicht aufzufallen.

Sirius lächelte in sich hinein und schloss dann die Augen, döste weiter, während er nur aus dem Hintergrund mitbekam, wie Remus sich mit anderen Lehrer unterhielt.

Er diskutierte mit Dumbledore über Bücher und lachte ab und zu leise.

Dumbledore lachte ebenfalls und Sirius gähnte wieder, schlief dann richtig ein.

Nach dem Essen weckte Remus ihn. "Komm mit, Fleck. Gassi gehen." Er grinste.

Sirius öffnete die Augen, gähnte und stand auf, streckte sich noch ausgiebig und trottete Remus hinterher. Dumbledore schmunzelte und vertiefte sich dann in ein Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall.

Remus lächelte, als sie in ihrem Zimmer waren. "Ich geh duschen. Willst du gleich weiterschlafen?"

Sirius schien zu nicken, hüpfte aufs Bett und schloss wieder die Augen. Er schlief fast sofort wieder ein.

"Schlafmütze." Doch auch Remus war müde. Nach der heißen Dusche zog er sich seinen Schlafanzug an und legte sich neben Sirius. Ich hab gestern nacht zu wenig geschlafen. 

Sirius kuschelte sich an Remus und knurrte leise, wohlig. Einige Zeit vor Mitternacht öffnete er wieder die Augen und sah sich um.

Remus schlief noch, dicht an ihn gekuschelt. Er sah zehn Jahre jünger aus als er war.

Sirius lächelte in sich hinein und löste sich von Remus, stand auf. Er streckte sich wieder, wandelte sich zurück in die hochgewachsene, schlanke Gestallt und öffnete die Tür einen spalt, sah sich um. Dann trat er hinaus, schloss die Tür und wandelte sich zurück, lief durchs Schloss Richtung großes Portal.


	4. Flashback 04

**Sirius und Remus**

**Teil 04**

Mitternacht

Harry war müde, aber er war da, wartete am Waldrand auf Sirius.

Sirius hatte sich hinausgeschlichen und wetzte nun über das Gelände Richtung Wald. Er konnte Harry zwar nicht sehen, aber dafür er ihn.

"Fleck", rief Harry leise. Er hatte gehört, dass Lupin ihn so nannte.

Sirius lauschte und folgte dann der Stimme, lief den Waldrand entlang.

Harry lief ihm entgegen, umarmte ihn dann, als sie sich trafen.

Sirius wedelte mit dem Schwanz und führte Harry dann etwas in den Wald, wo sie nicht gesehen werden konnten und wandelte sich wieder zurück. "Hallo Harry !"

"Sirius! Wie geht es dir? Wie ist es dir ergangen?"

Sirius lachte leise und setzte sich auf einen Baumstamm. "Mir geht's gut ! Ich war seid ende letzten Schuljahres, wo wir uns das letzte mal gesehen haben bei Professor Dumbledore, hab nur ab und an nach dir gesehen !" Er lächelte.

Harry schien sich zu freuen. "Das ist toll! Und wo wohnst du? Bei Professor Lupin?"

Sirius errötete leicht. "Ähm ... ja ... bei Remus !" Er lächelte und musterte dann Harry. "Und wie geht es dir ?"

"Ganz gut. Snape quält mich zwar momentan mit Strafarbeiten, aber ich hab auch gequatscht..." Er grinste.

"Hm ... kann sein das es wegen mir ist !" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte. "Er ist nicht gerade begeistert, das er jetzt mit mir zusammen arbeiten muss !"

"Und er will Lupins Posten", ergänzte Harry. "Der Mann ist einfach zu frustriert."

Sirius lachte leise. "Oh ja ist er ... na ja was soll's ... wie geht es den beiden anderen ?"

"Ganz gut, sie schlafen beide. Soweit ich weiß, ist Ron immer noch in Hermine verliebt, aber wie sie das sieht weiß ich nicht."

„Soso ?" Er kicherte. "Und du ... hast du auch schon wen ins Auge gefasst ?"

"Na ja..." Harry druckste rum. "Vielleicht. Aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher."

"Aha ?" Sirius wurde von Neugierde gepackt. "Und wen, wenn ich fragen darf ?"

Harry senkte den Kopf. "Ich.. kann noch nicht drüber sprechen... Ist alles etwas kompliziert.."

"Aha ... wenn du Hilfe brauchst, kannst du ruhig mit mir reden ... ich hab mich auch von deinem Vater beraten lassen und dein Vater von mir ... hinter ihm waren nämlich gleich drei her !" Er lächelte.

"Drei?" Harry lachte. "Ich glaub nicht, dass jemand hinter mir her ist... Und wenn dann wäre es nur einer." Er schwieg erschrocken, da er aus versehen die männliche Form benutzt hatte.

Sirius hob die Braue. "Einer ?" ,fragte er leise. "Ein Junge ?"

Harry wurde knallrot, nickte dann. "Aber.. Das weiß bisher niemand. Und bitte, sag jetzt nicht, dass es schlecht ist, in einen Jungen verliebt zu sein!" Er sah ihn flehentlich an, hatte offensichtlich Angst.

Sirius lächelte leicht. "Keine Sorge, zwei von den dreien damals waren Jungs und ich ... bin ... war ... mit einem Jungen zusammen ! Da ist nichts schlimmes dran !"

Harry musterte ihn neugierig. "Du bist oder du warst?"

"Ähm ... !" Sirius kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. "Beides !" Gestand er und lächelte leicht.

"Warst du etwa mit meinem Vater zusammen?" Harry sah ihn groß an.

"Ähm ... nein ... James und ich waren wirklich nur sehr gute Freunde. Na ja ... also wir haben schon ... einmal zusammen ... aber das war auch alles !" Er stammelte leicht und wurde leicht rot.

"Oh.. Mit wem denn dann? Doch nicht etwa mit Snape?"

"ICH mit Snape ... oder dein Vater ?"

"Du." Er lachte.

"Ne ... ne ... mit 100iger Sicherheit nicht !" Sirius grinste leicht. "Snape war ... einer von den dreien, die hinter deinem Vater her waren ... aber außer ein zwei Nächte bekam er nicht, soweit ich weiß !"

Harry schluckte. Sein Vater und Snape... War der Alte etwa deswegen so abweisend zu ihm? "Oh..." Der Junge schien leicht geschockt. "Und.. erzählst du mir was von deinem Freund oder auch von deinem damaligen?"

Sirius lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Heute nicht ! Ich frage ihn, ob er was dagegen hat ... aber erst dann ... okay ?" Er lächelte. "Ach ja, willst die andern beiden noch wissen ?" ,fragte er leise.

Harry nickte. "Wenn du es mir erzählen magst..."

"Oh ... groß erzählen ist da nicht, seid der ersten Klasse sind Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape hinter deinem Dad her und die dritte Person hat ihn sich geschnappt ... deine Mum !"

Harry lachte leise. "Sein Vater also auch", murmelte er. Dann umarmte er Sirius fest. "Danke, dass du mir mehr über sie erzählst... Niemand sonst kann das. Dumbledore hat nicht die Zeit dazu und jemand anders mag ich nicht fragen..."

"Frag mich was immer du wissen möchtest ... ich kenne ... kannte beide sehr gut !" ,wisperte Sirius und legte den Arm um Harry.

Der kuschelte sich an ihn. "Kannst du mich nicht adoptieren? Dann hätte ich wieder eine Familie und müsste nicht zurück zu meinem Onkel..."

Sirius seufzte und strich Harry durchs Haar. "Ich bin dein Pate ... selbst wenn ich dich adoptieren würde, müsstest du zurück zu deinem Onkel und deiner Tante, da ich immer noch gesucht werde !"

"Ja stimmt... Mist..." Harry seufzte. Dann sah er Sirius an. "Wenn du nicht von deinem jetzigen Freund reden möchtest... Wie bist du denn mit deinem damaligen zusammengekommen?" Er dachte, dass es sich um zwei verschiedene Personen handeln musste.

"Oh ... na ja ... wir haben eigentlich geredet, saßen auf seinem Bett und fingen dann an zu knutschen !" Er grinste und wuschelte Harry durchs Haar. "Na ja und wir haben uns unsere Liebe gestanden !" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Und das war so einfach?"

"Na ja ... wir ... haben fast ein halbes Jahr umeinander herum gewuselt und keiner hat sich getraut es dem anderen zu sagen !" Er kicherte leise.

Harry lachte. "Na klasse. Aber woran erkennt man denn, dass der andere einen auch mag?"

Sirius hob eine Braue und seufzte leise. "Hm ... also ... na ja ... wenn er ständig deine Nähe sucht, dich ständig ansieht, manchmal kann es sogar sein, das derjenige Aggressiv einem gegenüber wird !"

"War das bei euch so?"

"Nein ... wir sind unbewusst herzlicher miteinander umgegangen. Alle merkten es wohl schon vor uns ... na ja ... wir rafften es dann auch irgendwann." Er kicherte wieder.

"Und hat er den ersten Schritt gemacht oder du? Meine Güte, entschuldige die vielen dummen Fragen, aber ich kenne nun mal niemanden außer dir, der auch so ist.."

„Schon gut ... ich bin dein Pate und ... ich übernehme jetzt wohl ... den Job deiner Eltern ... hm ?" Er lächelte traurig. "Und no ja ... wir waren Freunde und haben ganz normal geredet und dann haben wir einfach angefangen uns zu küssen !"

Harry lächelte. "Danke, dass du so offen zu mir bist..." Dann gähnte er hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Sirius lächelte liebevoll. "Müde ... hm ? Wir sollten Schluss machen !" Er strich Harry durchs Haar und seufzte leise. "Du hast es schon oft gehört ... nicht wahr ... aber du bist deinem Dad wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten !" ,wisperte er.

Harry sah ihn an. "Das hat man nur einmal gesagt... Du vermisst ihn sehr, hm?"

"Ja, sehr ... ich fühle mich immer noch schuldig an ihrem Tod ... !"

"Warst du doch aber gar nicht !"

"In gewisser Weise schon ! Ich hätte ihm nicht Peter als Geheimniswahrer vorschlagen dürfen !"

"Ich möchte nicht, dass du dir die Schuld gibst.. Dir lag doch so viel an ihnen..."

"Ja ... Harry ... aber dieses Gefühl kann ich nicht einfach abschütteln ! 12 Jahre mit diesen Gefühlen und Gedanken können nicht innerhalb von so kurzer zeit weggemacht werden !"

"Ja, das versteh ich..." Er drückte ihn. "Aber dann konzentrier dich doch auf andere dinge.. Wie eben deinen Freund. Wann siehst du ihn denn wieder?"

Sirius lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das werde ich ... keine Sorge und meinen Freund ... mal sehen ... wenn ich wieder zu ihn kann !"

Harry lächelte ihn an. "Okay.. Dann grüß ihn von mir, ja? Oder darf er nichts von mir wissen?"

"Klar darf er !" Er lächelte breit und drückte Harry noch mal an sich. "Okay ... und nun ab mit dir, lass dich nicht erwischen ! Bis morgen !"

"Ja bis morgen! Und ich hab ja meinen Tarnumhang." Harry grinste und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden.

Sirius nickte und wandelte sich wieder, lief an Harrys Seite zurück zum Schloss, da er das Gras unter dessen Füssen knicken sah.

Harry tappte durch die Gänge in seinen Schlafsaal, kraulte Sirius noch mal hinterm Ohr, bevor er ihn verließ.

Sirius wetzte dann zurück durch die Gänge, jagte ein wenig Mrs. Norris, da sie ihm und den andere oftmals Ärger bereitet hatte und rannte Filch um, bevor er wieder in das Zimmer von Remus ging, sich ganz unschuldig am Fußende zusammenrollte.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er durch das leise Fluchen geweckt, das Remus von sich gab als er wie jeden Morgen begossen wurde.

Sirius gähnte und streckte sich, war diesmal trocken geblieben. Es klopfte ungehalten an der Tür. "Professor Lupin ?" Es war Filch.

Remus trocknete sich rasch. "Ja?" Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und lugte heraus.

Filch stand davor, Mrs. Norris auf dem Arm. "Ich muss mit ihnen reden, wegen ihrem Hund !"

"Oh, hat er heute Nacht gebellt?"

"Nein ... er war heute Nacht draussen und ist durchs Schloss gestriffen, hat Mrs. Norris gejagt und mich über'n Haufen gerannt !"

"Oh. Entschuldigen Sie vielmals. Ich werde darauf achten, dass das nicht mehr passiert."

"Währe sehr entgegenkommend ! Auf wiedersehen Professor !" Filch drehte sich um und verschwand, liess Mrs. Norris wieder von seinem Arm. Als Remus zurück ins Zimmer und zu Sirius sah, machte dieser ein nichts wissendes-, Unschuldsgesicht.

Remus kicherte, knuddelte Sirius durch. "Genau wie früher, als du ihn immer umgerannt hast.. Hoffentlich hat er nichts gemerkt..."

Weiß doch keiner das ich nen Animagi bin ! Sirius grollte wohlig und streckte sich auf dem Bett aus.

"Hm.. Soll ich Frühstücken oder lese ich noch ein bisschen?", überlegte Remus laut.

Sirius gab ein kläffen von sich und sah ihn mit bösem Blick an. Ich schleif dich da auch runter und füttere dich und wenn ich mich dazu wandeln muss und mich jeder sieht ! 

Remus seufzte. "Ist ja gut... Ich hab verstanden..." Mit hängenden Schultern zog er sich an und schnalzte Sirius an seine Seite.

Ist auch besser so ! Sirius stand auf und kam gähnend vom Bett, streckte sic ausgiebig und trottete dann Remus hinterher.

Der versiegelte die Tür magisch und strich Sirius über den Kopf, bevor er zur großen Halle ging.

Sirius folgte und liess sich wieder zwischen Snape und Remus unter dem Tisch nieder, gähnte wieder und schlief eine weile.

Remus aß eine Schale Müsli. Snape konnte sich wieder einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. "Endlich isst du mal wieder.. Wozu so ein Haustier alles gut ist..." Remus verdrehte die Augen. "Halt die Klappe."

Sirius sah kurz auf, funkelte Snape an und liess den Kopf wieder sinken, schlief wieder weiter. Er war doch recht müde, durch die kleine Hetzjagd in der Nacht.

Nach dem Frühstück seufzte Remus genervt auf. "Ich hab doch heut erst dritte Stunde.. Himmel, warum bin ich bloß aufgestanden..."

Zum essen und ich will jetzt auch was ! Sirius zog an einem Zipfel von Remus umhang und sah ihn bittend an.

Remus lächelte und gab ihm was. "Sorry", murmelte er.

Sirius stürzte sich auf den Teller und futterte schnell alles auf, gab wie am Vortag den Teller wieder hoch.

Remus füllte ihn erneut.

Sirius wartete schwanzwedelnd und stürzte sich wieder darauf, dann ging er zu Dumbledore, da der ihm auch noch etwas hinhielt und ihn dann sanft hinter den Ohren kraulte.

Lupin lächelte, als er diese Geste sah. Er war sich fast sicher, dass Dumbledore wusste, was Sirius für ihn war.

Als hätte er Remus Gedanken gelesen, nickte Dumbledore ihm nun zu und lächelte leicht. Dann verabschiedete er sich von den anderen und kam zu Remus. "Ich werde Fleck ein wenig mit mir nehmen Remus ... !"

"In Ordnung. Ich weiß ja, dass er dann in guten Händen ist." Lupin zwinkerte ihm zu. "Bis später dann." Er stand auf, kraulte den Hund noch mal und ging zu seinen Gemächern.

Mittags

Zum Mittagessen kam Dumbledore mit Sirius hinter sich her trottend zum Essen, setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Sirius hockte sich wieder auf seinen Platz und wartete auf Remus.

Der kam und kam aber nicht.

Sirius grollte der Magen und sein Blick ruhte auf der Tür zur großen Halle. Ich fresse dich wenn ich dich finde ! 

Snape ließ - natürlich unabsichtlich - einen Kloß und ein Stück Fleisch fallen. Es Sirius auf einem Teller zu geben war unter seiner Würde.

Ach zu gütig ! Sirius aß es, um den Schein zu wahren und stand dabei mit seiner Pfote auf Snapes Fuß, seine Krallen waren recht scharf.

Snape zappelte mit dem Fuß.

Sirius grinste in sich hinein und legte sich wieder hin. Er sah wieder zu den Türen und seufzte innerlich.

Lupin erschien die ganze Zeit nicht.

Seufzend schlich Sirius nach dem Essen durch die Gänge, bis er Lupins Büro erreichte und kratzte mit der Pfote an der Tür.

Die Tür war verschlossen und niemand öffnete.

Sirius trottete weiter und durchforstete als nächstes die Bibliothek.

Auch dort fand er ihn nicht, aber hier war er definitiv gewesen, das roch seine scharfe Hundenase.

Sirius folgte dem Geruch, lief schnüffelnd die Gänge entlang.

Schließlich stand er vor Remus' Zimmer.

Sirius kratzte wieder an der Tür und wuffte laut.

Keine Antwort, doch die Tür ging auf.

Sirius ging ins Zimmer und sah sich nach Remus um.

Der lag, fest schlafend, auf dem Bett. Er hatte augenscheinlich gelesen und war über dem Buch eingeschlafen. Es lag noch halb unter seinem Kopf.

Sirius sah ihn einen Moment vorwurfsvoll an und starrte dann an den Kalender. Kein wunder das der so müde ist ! Er wandelte sich und verschloss die Tür, zog das Buch unter seinen Kopf weg und deckte Remus zu, da dieser eh nicht mehr ganz angezogen war.

Remus murrte leise, drehte sich auf die Seite und rollte sich in Embryo-Haltung zusammen. "Sirius", murmelte er im Schlaf und lächelte.

Sirius setzte sich aufs Bett und strich Remus durchs Haar, dann kuschelte er sich an seinen Rücken und warf noch einen Blick auf Remus stundenplan, nickte zu sich selbst.

Remus murrte leise im Schlaf, bewegte die Hände und Füße, als würde er auf allen Vieren laufen.

Sirius lächelte und küsste Remus sanft im Nacken. "Schh ... schlaf ruhig ... ich bin da !"

Remus lächelte, schien im Augenblick nur zu dösen. "Liebe dich", murmelte er.

"ich dich auch !" Wieder küsste er ihn sanft im Nacken und schmuste mit ihm.

Remus wurde langsam wach, schlang die Arme um ihn. "Hi...", murmelte er verschlafen, kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Hey ... Schlafmütze !" er lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase.

Remus lächelte breit. "Kannst du mir kurz mal den Mondstand sagen? Ich bin schon den ganzen Tag so müde..."

"Oh ... du solltest Snape sagen, das er dir anfängt den Trank zu brauen, in zwei Wochen ist Vollmond !" Er lächelte und strich ihm sanft durchs Haar. "Hab dich übrigens beim essen vermisst !"

Remus wurde rot. "Oh, dieses Buch war einfach zu spannend... Und irgendwie bin ich dann wohl doch eingeschlafen.." Er war total verlegen.

"Na ja ... ich werde es dir vergeben ... ausnahmsweise !" Er küsste Remus wieder sanft und strich ihm durch's Haar. "Harry will wissen, wer mein freund ist !"


	5. Flashback 05

**Sirius und Remus**

**Teil 05**

"Oh." Remus lächelte. "Ich hätte kein Problem damit, wenn er es wüsste. Ich glaube nicht, dass er es weitertratscht. Oder was denkst du?"

"Nein, würde er nicht ... wir haben uns gestern Abend ein wenig ... über solche dinge unterhalten und wie es scheint ist er verliebt oder jemand in ihn."

"Wer hätte das gedacht.. Und da hast du ihm von mir erzählt?" Er zog Sirius neben sich, so dass er auch auf dem Bett lag.

"Na ja ... ich sagte das ich einen Freund hatte und einen habe ... aber noch nicht wer es ist, weil ich diesen erst fragen müsste !"

"Lieb von dir. Aber Harry kannst du's gerne sagen. Albus scheint es auch zu wissen."

"Oh ... japp er weiß es ! Er hat es schon gewusst als wir damals noch zur Schule gegangen sind !" Sirius kicherte leise.

"Wirklich? Da war er doch aber auch schon Lehrer! Erzähl, wie er es rausgekriegt hat!"

"Oh ... du kennst doch Dumbledore ... der weiß und sieht alles was in seiner Schule abgeht ! Und das sied er schon zu Hagrids Zeiten Lehrer geworden war !"

Remus lächelte. "Aber es scheint ihm ja nichts zu machen.. Wir hatten ein Gespräch vor 2 Monaten. Da fragte er mich so einiges und ich erwähnte, dass ich eine bestimmte Person vermisse, da meinte er auch nur 'Sirius geht es gut'. Ich hab dann nur noch lächeln können und hab mich bei ihm bedankt."

"aha ... zu der Zeit war ich bei Harry, um bei ihm nach dem rechten zu sehen !" Er seufzte. "Ich kann Lilli und ihn verstehen ... sein Onkel und seine Tante sind zum würgen !"

"Ich hab es schon gehört, das ist im Kollegium bekannt. Er hat doch auch diesen üblen Neffen, nicht?"

Sirius nickte. "Ja, der tyrannisiert Harry wo er nur kann, musste mich zurückhalten um nicht einzugreifen !"

"Hagrid hat ihm mal einen Schweineschwanz angezaubert. Aber pst!", kicherte Remus.

Sirius hob eine Braue und lachte dann prustend los, vergrub das Gesicht an Remus Brust, um es zu dämpfen. "Das ist gut !"

"Fand ich auch." Remus strich Sirius über den Kopf, schloss die Augen, während er sich an ihn schmiegte.

Sirius schmunzelte und schnurrte leise, legte den Kopf auf Remus Brust. "Hast du heute noch Unterricht ?" ,fragte er nach einer weile leise.

"Ja, aber erst in 3 Stunden. Warum?"

"nur so !" Er lächelte und gab Remus einen Kuss. "Dann können wir ja noch schmusen !"

"Ja, und ich bin froh drüber. Ich kann immer noch nicht richtig glauben, dass du wirklich wieder da bist..."

"Schh ... ich werde auch so schnell nicht wieder gehen !" Er lächelte und strich Remus sanft über den Rücken.

Remus schmiegte sich an ihn, knabberte sanft an seinem Hals.

"Hm ... so schön ... !" ,wisperte er und entspannte sich, räkelte sich wohlig unter Remus.

Remus richtete sich ein wenig auf, sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Sirius... Wenn dieser Verdacht endlich von dir abgewandt und du wieder frei bist... Offiziell meine ich... Ziehen wir dann zusammen? Ich würde so gern an deiner Seite leben und alt werden..."

"Wenn ... wenn du es möchtest sehr gerne !" Er lächelte liebevoll und schmiegte sich an Remus. "Sehr gerne sogar !"

Remus lächelte und küsste ihn sanft. "Danke... Ich liebe dich so..."

"Ich dich auch ... sehr ... ich ... bin froh wieder da zu sein !"

Remus kuschelte sich an Sirius' Halsbeuge, der nach einer Weile kleine nasse Tropfen an seinem Hals bemerkte.

"Nicht wieder weinen ... du weißt doch ... mein Gewissen !" Erlächelte und hob Remus Kinn an, küsste die Tränen fort.

Remus lächelte schief. "Aber.. Das sind doch jetzt positive Tränen. Außerdem kann ich nichts dafür..."

Sirius schmunzelte und küsste Remus lange. "Schon gut ... !" Er strich ihm eine Strähne hinters Ohr und lächelte breit. "Ich liebe deine Haare !2

Remus lächelte, strich ihm sanft über die Wange. "Ich hab sie zwischendurch abgeschnitten, weil ich dich so vermisst hab... Aber dann hab ich gedacht, wenn ich sie mir wieder wachsen lasse, kommst du vielleicht wieder... Albern, nicht? Aber es hat geholfen..."

Sirius lachte leise. "Nach Askaban hatte ich meine auch kürzen müssen ... sie waren total verfilzt und Ellenbogen lang, du erinnerst dich ?"

"Ja. Aber ich mag es, wenn sie lang sind." Er streichelte Sirius' Hals.

"Noja ... manchmal ist es nervig und im weg !" er lächelte schief.

"Wozu gibt es Haarbänder? Aber egal. Du bist du, und selbst wenn du pinke Haare hättest, wärest du alles für mich. Mein Freund, mein Geliebter, mein Zuhause." So deutlich hatte Remus seine Gefühle noch nie formuliert.

Sirius lachte leise. "ne ... also mit Sicherheit niemals Pink !2 Er grinste und küsste Remus zärtlich. "Du sprichst mir aus der Seele !"

Remus schmiegte sich enger an ihn. "Schön..." Er strich wieder über Sirius' Wange.

"Lass uns noch ein wenig schlafen ... hm ? Ich werde uns schon rechtzeitig wecken !"

"Ja... Du bist bestimmt halbtot..." Remus zog die Decke über sie beide.

"Japp ... ein wenig !"

Remus kuschelte sich auf Sirius zurecht. "Geht das so? Oder soll ich mich anders hinlegen?"

"Nein, so ist schön !2 Sirius legte die Arme um Remus und küsste ihn sanft, schloss dann die Augen.

Remus lauschte dem Herzschlag seines Freundes, während er in den Schlaf glitt.

Auch Sirius schlief ein, doch weckte er Remus nach gut zwei stunden wieder und lächelte. "So haben wir noch ne Stunde um uns fertig zu machen !" Er stand auf und schrieb einen Brief, den er in einen umschlag verstaute und auf den Rand des Tisches legte.

Remus glättete seine Sachen, sah Sirius fragend an. "Was ist das?" Er wies auf den Brief.

"Ein Brief für Harry, Ron und Hermine !"

"Oh! Okay. Die unterrichte ich erst morgen wieder. Kommst du mit oder willst du ein wenig durch die Gegend gehen ?"

"Ich suche sie und gebe ihnen den Brief, dann komme ich zu dir !" Er zwinkerte und wandelte sich, liess sich von Remus den Brief in die Schnautze schieben. als er dann die Tür öffnete flitzte er durch die Gänge auf der Suche nach Ron, Hermine und Harry.

Sie waren gerade aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen, unterwegs zur Bibliothek.

Sirius wetzte an ihnen vorbei und setzte sich dann vor ihnen hin, den Brief in der Schnautze.

Harry bückte sich. "Hallo Fleck! Ist der für mich ?"

Sirius gab den Brief frei und wuffte bestätigend.

Harry lächelte und öffnete. "Danke schön!" Hermine streichelte Sirius.

Sirius schmiegte sich in die ihn kraulende Hand und gab zufriedene Laute von sich. Harry ... komm am Samstag, wenn ihr wieder nach Hogsmead könnt zu dem Tor, wo wir uns auch letztes Jahr getroffen haben ... ich bringe euch wieder zu der Höhle, dort können wir dann weiter reden ! Sirius 

Harry nickte, gab den Brief an Ron und Hermine weiter. "Wir werden auf jeden Fall da sein!"

Sirius wuffte, stupste alle drei an und flitzte dann zurück und zu Remus Klassenraum, wo er davor wartete.

Der Unterricht hatte noch nicht begonnen und einige Schüler streichelte den "großen, lieben Hund" und Remus schmunzelte, als er dazukam. "Nun aber hopp mit euch in den Klassenraum, damit wir anfangen können!" "J-ja, Mister Lupin."

Sirius genoss es sichtlich und folgte in den Raum, knurrte als er den Rotkappen sah, den Remus für die Drittklässler besorgt hatte.

"Diese Wesen, Rotkappen, sind von erfahrenen Zauberern leicht zu bändigen", begann Lupin seinen Unterricht und führte weiter aus: "Diese zwergenartigen Geschöpfe leben in den Gräben und Löchern einstiger Schlachtfelder oder wo immer menschliches Blut vergossen wurde. Mit Zaubern und Flüchen ist ihnen jedoch leicht beizukommen." Er verteilte einzelne Wesen und erläuterte dann besagte Zauber.

Sirius lag neben seinem Schreibtisch und schlief noch etwas, da er ja die halbe Nacht Unterwegs gewesen war.

Bei einem Neville Longbottom sehr ähnlichen Jungen kam es zu einem Desaster. Eine der Rotkappen entwischte ihm und haute Sirius auf die Nase (die wollen andere wesen totprügeln). Bevor das Wesen zum nächsten Schlag ausholen konnte, bändigte Remus es kurzerhand.

Sirius war aufgesprungen und hockte knurrend in Angriffsstellung. Er wuffte leise, kam näher und schnüffelte an dem Rotkappen. Wieder knurrte er und stupste ihn an.

Der Wicht streckte ihm die Zunge raus, konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Remus hielt dem verantwortlichen Jungen eine Standpauke.

Sirius stupste den Rotkappen immer wieder an und drückte ihn mit der Pfote zu boden.

Der ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Da er Arme und Beine nicht bewegen konnte, beschimpfte er ihn lauthals als "Blödes Vieh" und streckte ihm immer wieder die Zunge raus. Remus seufzte, verschloss ihm den Mund.

Sirius knurrte und schnappte nach ihm, verfehlte ihn nur um Haaresbreite. Dann knurrte er wieder, spielte offensichtlich mit ihm.

Der Wicht schien das lustig zu finden, bekam einen roten Kopf, weil er dringend was sagen wollte, aber keine Stimme hatte. Also zog er nur Grimassen.

Sirius stupste ihn an und sah ihm nach, da der Rotkappen ein wenig davon kullerte.

Remus schmunzelte, schloss den Unterricht kurz darauf. "Packt bitte die Wesen zurück in den Käfig! Wenn alle da sind könnt ihr gehen." Es war schon vorgekommen, dass Schüler Geschöpfe rausgeschmuggelt hatten.

Sirius schnüffelte an jedem Schüler und zog einen am Hosenbein zu dem Käfig und knurrte leise.

Der Schüler sah verzweifelt zu dem Hund, griff dann in die Tasche und zog eine Rotkappe hervor. "Mann.. Dabei wollte ich meinen Bruder ärgern." Remus lächelte. "Ich hätte euch eh nicht rausgelassen, wenn welche fehlen. Noch zwei, dann könnt ihr gehen!" Innerhalb der nächsten Minute waren die letzten beiden auch wieder im Käfig, den Lupin sofort verschloss.

Sirius saß neben dem Schreibtisch und wuffte leise, als die Schüler dann verschwanden. Er sah zu Remus auf und legte den Kopf schief.

izumisenpai: "Hm? Was ist los? Die Wesen sind wieder vollzählig..."

Sirius ging zu Remus und schmiegte sich an dessen Hosenbein an. Weiss ich ! 

Remus bückte sich und umarmte Fleck. "Aber danke, dass du geholfen hast. Das hätte sonst wieder ewig gedauert..."

Sirius leckte über Remus Gesicht und gab einen wohlfühlenden Laut von sich.

Remus lachte leise. "Ich hab keinen Unterricht mehr. Wollen wir wieder hoch?"

Sirius nickte und folgte Remus, lies auch brav Mrs. Norris in ruhe und rannte auch Filch nicht übern Haufen.

Lupin strahlte den Hausmeister an, der nur knurrte, und schloss dann sein Zimmer auf. "Rein mit dir!"

Sirius lief ins Zimmer und hopste aufs Bett, beobachtete Remus.

Der schloss die Tür wieder, lächelte Sirius an. "Na? Was hat Harry zu dem Brief gesagt?"

Sirius horchte und hörte das Filch immer noch vor der Tür stand, daher wandelte er sich nicht. Er wuffte nur zur Antwort.

Remus drehte sich zur Tür, öffnete sie.

Filch untersuchte gerade eines der Gemälde, da jemand darauf herumgeschmiert hatte. Er hatte Putzzeug dabei und begann es dann - vor sich hinschimpfend - zu säubern.

Remus lächelte, zog die Tür leise wieder zu und verschloss sie. "Ein Gemälde ist dreckig." Lupin legte sich zu dem Hund aufs Bett, kraulte ihn.

Sirius nickte und legte sich hin, schloss die Augen und döste langsam ein.

Remus stand nach einer Weile auf, begann, seinen Unterricht vorzubereiten. Mist.. Gleich ist schon wieder Abendbrot und ich hab eigentlich keine Zeit und Lust, hinzugehen... 

Sirius gähnte und horchte auf, als ein Hauself auftauchte um den Kamin zu säubern. Leise schlich er hin und begann seine Arbeit.

Remus lächelte dem Wesen zu, arbeitete weiter.

Sirius stand auf und stupste Remus an, deutete mit dem Kinn auf den Hauselfen.

Endlich verstand Remus und er seufzte. "Entschuldige", sprach er den Elfen an: "Bring mir bitte reichlich Essen hierher, ja? Ich bekomme noch einen Gast und möchte nicht, dass das bekannt wird."

Der Hauself sah auf von seiner Arbeit. "Ja Professor ... Sir !" Er verschwand und ne knappe halbe Stunde später brachten einige Hauselfen eine menge zu essen herbei. "Bitte sehr Sir !"

"Danke sehr! Das hast du gut gemacht." Er gab ihm ein bisschen Geld.

Die Hauselfen sahen ihn schockiert an und schüttelten den Kopf. "Nein Sir ... wir können das nicht annehmen ... Sir !" Sirius seufzte innerlich und schmunzelte leicht.

"Doch das könnt ihr. Und wenn ich es euch befehlen muss." Remus lächelte immer noch.

die Hauselfen zitterten und nahmen es entgegen. Dann verschwanden sie schnell wieder. Sirius schloss die Tür ab und kam zu Remus. "Du machst ihnen damit angst !"

"Meinst du? Ich hab gedacht, ich helfe ihnen." Er seufzte. "Ich lerne es wohl nie..."

"Du weißt doch, das sie gerne Dienen und nichts dafür verlangen !" Sirius massierte Remus sanft den Nacken. Er flüsterte nur, da Filch noch vor der Tür zu hören war.

"Ja.. Aber ich wollte ihnen doch nur eine Freude machen... Nebenher quasi."

"tja ... dann gib ihnen Arbeit, dann sind sie wunschlos glücklich !" Sirius gab Remus einen Kuss in den Nacken und setzte sich aufs Bett.

Remus seufzte, korrigierte noch einen Text und folgte ihm dann. "Dann lass uns mal essen!" Er küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund und stellte das Tablett zwischen sie.

Sirius erwiederte den Kuss und begann langsam zu essen. Er sah etwas müde aus, da er immer nur kurze Zeit schlief und nicht am stück.

"Bleibst du heute Nacht ganz hier? Das täte dir mal gut..."

Sirius nickte und lächelte. "Ich bin zu müde um noch lange wach z bleiben !"

Remus schmunzelte. "Es gäbe eine Methode, dich zumindest für kurze Zeit wach zuhalten..."

"Hm ?" Sirius hob eine Braue, kam im Moment nicht darauf wie.

"Lass uns erst essen, dann zeig ich sie dir." Remus' Augen funkelten.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und aß langsam weiter. Er aß diesmal nicht besonders viel und sah dann Remus zu.

"Was ist los mit dir? Selbst zum Essen zu müde? Vielleicht versagt dann sogar das, was ich vorhatte... Aber egal." Er aß nie sonderlich viel, darum auch jetzt nicht. "Na ja, hab ich noch was, falls ich heute Nacht aufwachen sollte."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hab keinen Hunger !" Er gähnte und liess sich aufs Bett sinken, sah zu Remus hoch.

Remus biss noch einmal von einem Brot ab, stellte das Tablett dann wieder auf den Schreibtisch zurück. Danach setzte er sich zu Sirius, küsste ihn.

Sirius erwiederte den Kuss und lächelte sanft. "Liebe dich !" Er strich im sanft durchs Haar,

Remus nickte. "Ich dich auch..." Er strich Sirius' Bein vom Knie an hoch.

Sirius beobachtete Remus und lächelte liebevoll. Er strich ihm sanft über die Brust, den Hals hinauf und fuhr mit einem Finger seine Lippen nach.

Remus schmunzelte, schloss die Augen und knabberte leicht an dem Finger, während er die Innenseiten von Sirius' Beinen streichelte.

Sirius zog den Finger zurück und verschloss Remus Lippen mit den seinen. Er keuchte leicht in dessen Mund.

Remus lehnte sich gegen Sirius, fuhr mit der freien Hand unter dessen Hemd und streichelte seinen Oberkörper.

Sirius stöhnte und schmiegte sich an Remus Körper, genoss es sichtlich. "Ich liebe dich so sehr !"

"Ich dich auch..." Remus schob ihn ein Stück weit weg, aber nur, um federleichte Küsse über seinen Bauch zu verteilen.

Sirius stöhnte und hob sich Remus entgegen. "Hm ... so schöön ... mehr !"

Remus schmunzelte, zog ihm das Hemd über den Kopf. Er streichelte einzelne Partien dessen Oberkörper mit einer Haarsträhne und lächelte ihn an. Dann raunte er an dessen Ohr: "Ich möchte dich in mir spüren..:"

Sirius stöhnte und seufzte leise.

Remus seufzte. "Morgen?"

Sirius sah traurig aus. "tut mir leid !"

"Macht nix..." Remus schmiegte sich an ihn. Ganz egal war es ihm natürlich nicht, aber er wollte Sirius nicht bedrängen.

"Ich ... ich will schon ! Aber ... ich ... bin müde ... !" Er seufzte und sah verlegen drein.

"Weiß ich doch. Dann schlaf dich jetzt auch aus, hm?"

Sirius nickte und schmiegte sich an Remus. Er gähnte und zog sich die Schuhe und die Hose aus, krabbelte unter die Decke.


	6. Flashback 06

**Sirius und Remus**

**Teil 06**

Remus schlüpfte aus der Robe, wartete, bis Sirius eingeschlafen war und setzte sich dann wieder an den Schreibtisch. Im Raum war es warm genug dazu.

Sirius schlief ruhig und sah vollkommen entspannt aus. Er murrte nur ab und an, weil Remus nicht da war und so schloss er die Arme um das Kissen.

Remus lächelte, las und arbeitete bis spät in die Nacht. Er war so vertieft, dass er - wie es ihm öfter passierte - am Schreibtisch einschlief.

Sirius öffnete mitten in der Nacht die Augen und sah sich gähnend um. Er erblickte Remus am Schreibtisch und seufzte. Er ging zu ihm und hob ihn auf seine Arme, trug ihn vorsichtig zum Bett.

Remus seufzte im Schlaf, kuschelte sich enger an Sirius. Er war eiskalt, da er normalerweise am Schreibtisch mehr anhatte.

Sirius zog Remus dicht an sich und legte die Decke über sie beide. "schlaf gut !"

Er bekam als Antwort nur ein paar zufriedene Geräusche und Remus kuschelte sich eng an den anderen.

Sirius lächelte und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und schlief ebenfalls wieder ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie wie immer mit Wasser geweckt. Remus schüttelte sich und nieste.

Sirius seufzte und wischte sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht. "Such dir ne andere Methode um Wach zu werden ... okay ?"

"Geht nich.. Ich dreh mich immer wieder um und schlafe weiter..." Remus zog sich an, sah aber käsig aus.

"Du solltest mal zu Madam Pomfrey und sag Snape heute bescheid er soll dir den Trank anfangen zu brauen ... du weißt mindestens eine Woche vorher sollst du anfangen ihn zu nehmen !"

"Jaja..." Remus schaute seine Sachen durch, ob er alles hatte. Er kannte solche Sprüche zur Genüge, war dagegen ziemlich immun.

Sirius nahm Remus am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich. "Remus ... bitte ... ich mach mir sorgen um dich !"

Remus seufzte. "Ich weiß... Aber ich bin 12 Jahre allein klargekommen. Und wenn ich einmal" - er nieste wieder - "oder auch zweimal niese ist das kein Grund zur Besorgnis."

Sirius nickte und zog sich an. "Schon gut ... ich sag nichts mehr !" Er wandelte sich zurück und wartete auf Remus.

Remus kniete sich zu ihm hin, umarmte ihn. "Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht angreifen. Aber... ich nehme mein Mittel regelmäßig und Krankheiten sind nun mal nie etwas gewesen, was ich ernst nehme." Er sah ihn an, schauend, ob Sirius verstand.

Sirius nickte und wartete weiterhin, das Remus die Tür aufmachte und sie gehen würden.

Remus seufzte. Er wusste nicht, ob Sirius ihn wirklich verstand, und das machte ihm zu schaffen. Er stand auf und ging mit ihm raus, schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

Sirius trottete vor Remus her und lief schnurstracks durch die große Halle und legte sich unter den Lehrertisch.

Remus begrüßte die anderen mit derselben lächelnden Maske, die er die zwölf Jahre über getragen hatte. Snape durchschaute sie, sagte aber nichts dazu. "Severus, könntest du mir heute dann irgendwann den Trank geben?" Der Angesprochene nickte. "Klar, ist kein Problem. Solange deine Vertretung keine Mucken macht..."

Sirius blieb liegen und schnaubte nur. Halt den Mund und kümmre dich lieber um die Tränke ! 

Snape ignorierte ihn. Remus aß noch weniger als sonst, hatte einfach keine Lust. Außerdem war ihm kalt. "Dann bringst du ihn mir vor dem Abendbrot mit?" Snape nickte. "Wie immer."

Sirius blieb liegen und beobachtete alle ein wenig. Er aß etwas mehr als am Vorabend.

Remus schwieg die ganze Zeit, war in Gedanken versunken. Er stand auch eher als sonst auf, hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und eilte raus.

Sirius jaulte leise und sah Remus nach. Dann wand er seinen Blick zu Snape und sah ihn durchringend an. Sieh nach ihm ! 

Snape stand seufzend auf. "Warum gehst du nicht?", knurrte er leise.

Sirius knurrte und folgte ihm. Weil ich keine Türen aufmachen kann und mich nicht zeigen darf ! 

"Okay, hast gewonnen."

Sirius lief hinter Snape her und schnüffelte nach Remus.

Der war auf der Toilette, den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen übergab er sich.

Sirius blieb vor der Tür stehen und kratzte daran, fiepte immer wieder auf.

Snape verzog das Gesicht. "Kann ich jetzt wieder gehen ?" Remus öffnete die Tür.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und knurrte. Verdammt denk mit und schleif ihn in den Krankenflügel ! Er fiepte wieder.

" Ich bring ihn in den Krankenflügel !" Er legte Lupin die Hand auf die Schulter. "Komm mit." Der nickte nur kraftlos, schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf und übergab sich noch mal.

Sirius sprang beiseite und nieste dann wegen seines feinen Geruchsinnes.

Lupin schwankte dann zu Severus, er war kreidebleich. "Okay...", flüsterte er. Snape hielt ihn am Arm fest und brachte ihn hin.

Sirius folgte den beiden und sah besorgt zu Lupin auf. Als sie die Krankenstation erreicht hatten knallte Madam Pomfrey ihm die Tür vor die Nase zu. "Hunde kommen hier nicht rein !"

Remus drehte sich nach ihm um. "Er hat aber keine Flöhe", murmelte er.

"Er kommt hier nicht rein !" ,sagte sie bestimmt und untersuchte Remus.

Madam Pomfrey gab Lupin einen Trank. "Sie legen sich jetzt hin und bleiben hier liegen ! Morgen sollte es ihnen wieder gut gehen !"

"Na gut..." Er seufzte schwer.

Sirius lief vor der Tür auf und ab. Madam Pomfrey nickte und schickte Snape raus.

Der tätschelte Flecks Kopf. "Ich komme später noch mal, schaue, wie es ihm geht", sagte er zu Madam Pomfrey gewandt.

Sirius sah zu Snape auf und seufzte leise. Na toll und was mach ich jetzt ? 

"Ich schmuggle dich nachher rein. Es gibt nen Unsichtbarkeitstrank. Aber sei still."

Danke, ich hab nen Tarnumhang ! Sirius nickte und folgte Snape zurück in die große Halle, wo er dann mit Dumbledore mitging.

Remus wälzte sich derweil im Bett herum. Er hatte Fieber bekommen. Madam Pomfrey schüttelte nur den Kopf. Seit drei Wochen hatte sie regelmäßig Grippekranke und den Lehrern ausrichten lassen, dass sie einen Vorbeugungs-Trank nehmen sollten, aber Professor Lupin schien das wieder mal ganz vergessen zu haben. Dieser Mann stürzte sich aber auch zu sehr in seine Arbeit... Was er wohl vergessen wollte?

Sirius lief unruhig in Dumbledors Büro herum. Dieser beobachtete ihn und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Fleck ... bitte so beruhige dich doch !" Sirius sah auf und lief dann weiter. Der hat gut reden ! 

Der Rektor sah ihn seufzend an. "Geht es Remus besser? Was war denn eben los?" Er legte ein Blatt auf den Boden, gab Sirius einen Stift ins Maul.

Sirius trat mit einer Tatze auf das Blatt und hielt es so fest. Er war im Bad hat sich übergeben scheint ne Grippe oder so zu sein

"Hm, dann werde ich Madam Pomfrey fragen. Sie hatte uns allen einen Trank gegeben, mit der Bitte, ihn zu nehmen." In Remus Zimmer stand eine Flasche mit hellgelber Flüssigkeit herum, offensichtlich unberührt.

Ne Flasche mit Gelbem Trank ?

"Ja, genau."

Steht Randvoll in seinem Zimmer !

Dumbledore seufzte. "Ich fürchte manchmal, dass er noch mal seinen Kopf vergisst, wenn er so weitermacht. Aber die Ruhe der Krankenstation wird ihm gut tun. Er überhäuft sich seit Jahren mit Arbeit, aber das wirst du schon mitbekommen haben."

Ja ... warum macht er das ?

"Ich glaube, dass er sich immer ablenken wollte. Seit deinem Besuch vor zwei Jahren ist es noch schlimmer geworden. Und nun bist du wieder da und es hat sich so in seine Persönlichkeit eingegliedert, dass er jemanden braucht, der ihm sagt, dass er damit aufhören soll."

und ich bin wohl der beste dafür ... hm ?

"Das hast du gut erkannt." Albus lächelte ihm zu, dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst. "Ich habe schon versucht, mit ihm zu reden, aber er meinte nur, dass er sehr gut wisse, wo seine Grenzen lägen."

JA klar ... das hat er früher schon nicht gewusst ! Er schien ein wenig resigniert.

** Flashback **

Es war später Abend, als Sirius fluchend durch die Gänge eilte und nach Remus suchte. "Immer das gleiche mit ihm ... ständig verkriecht er sich in der Bibliothek und vergisst die Zeit ... ich sollte ihn ans Bett ketten und füttern !" James der neben ihm herlief lachte leise.

Und wirklich drang noch Licht aus der Bibliothek. Remus hatte sich in einen Sessel verkrümelt und mehrere Bücher um sich herum gestapelt. Einige davon hatte er offensichtlich durch, andere waren noch in der Warteliste.

Sirius und James tauchten neben ihm auf. "Sag mal, was machst du noch hier ? Es ist schon lange nach Abendessen und in 15 Minuten fängt Filch an uns zu Jagen !" ,meinte Sirius zu Remus.

Der zuckte zusammen, hatte sie gar nicht reinkommen hören. "Ist es echt schon so spät?" Er stand auf, streckte sich, das Buch immer noch in der Hand haltend. "Warte, nur diesen Absatz noch!" Und wieder vertiefte er sich in das Buch.

"Remus ... wir müssen in den Turm ... ich habe keine Lust ärger zu bekommen !" Sirius stand mit den Händen in die Hüfte gestemmt da und sah ihn abwartend an.

Remus nickte nur, las weiter, während er das Buch an seinen Platz stellte. Ein wenig wehmütig strich er darüber, dann ging er zu Sirius und umarmte ihn schnell. "Tschuldigung... Aber du weißt doch, dass ich mal Lehrer werden will und diese Kreaturen sind einfach wahnsinnig faszinierend!"

Sirius seufzte. "Ja schon gut ... stell die anderen Bücher weg und komm !" Er drehte sich zu James um und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. James schmunzelte nur.

Remus gähnte auf dem Rückweg leicht. "Wusstest du, dass ein Kappa dich nicht mehr angreift, wenn du ihm eine Gurke, in der dein Name eingeritzt ist, zuwirfst?", fragte er James.

James lachte leise. "Ja, wusste ich !" Sirius reichte Remus seine Tasche.

Remus ergriff sie, lächelte Sirius an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Wenn er diesen Blick drauf hatte, konnte man ihm nicht böse sein.

Sirius schloss die Augen, nahm Remus bei der Hand und zog ihn mit raus aus der Bibliothek. James folgte ihnen und sie huschten schnell durch die Gänge Richtung Gryffindorturm.

In ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen sah Remus Sirius mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. "Bist du noch sauer?"

Sirius ließ sich seufzend in einen Sessel fallen. "So gerne ich es auch sein möchte, aber dir kann ich nicht böse sein !" James lachte leise und ließ sich in dem Sessel gegenüber fallen. "Aber hör auf dich immer in die Bücher zu vertiefen ... das meiste kannst du doch eh !"

Remus setzte sich auf Sirius' Schoß. "Schon, aber zum Beispiel das Graphorn hatten wir noch nicht und ich glaube auch nicht, dass es noch drankommt... Und wenn ich ein Buch mit Tierwesen oder Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste sehe muss ich es lesen..." Er sah Sirius groß an, schmiegte sich dann an ihn. James hatte sich an den Anblick ja inzwischen gewöhnt.

"Ich weiß, aber tu mir den Gefallen und ließ die Bücher nicht immer an einem Abend ... wenn du willst, sag mir den Buchtitel, dann schick ich ne Eule an meine Eltern ... du weißt meinem Bruder gehört ein Buchladen ! Ich krieg die Bücher immer !"

„Das wäre klasse!" Er küsste Sirius stürmisch, dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck nachdenklich. "Aber das kann ich doch nicht annehmen. Dann beschere ich deinen Eltern ein Verlustgeschäft."

"Ach was ... die drängen mich ständig dazu, das bringt Kunden und macht bekannt und die Bücher billiger zu verkaufen ist besser als gar nicht !" Er stich Remus durchs Haar.

Der lächelte ihn an, kuschelte sich auf ihm zurecht. "Schläfst du heute Nacht mit bei mir? Dann können wir noch ein bisschen kuscheln." Remus war von jeher verschmust.

"Klar ... ich schmuse gerne mit meinem Wölfchen !" ,neckte Sirius Remus und James schmunzelte, nahm sich ein Buch aus Remus Tasche und fing an zu lesen.

Remus gab ein leises Geräusch von sich, wie ein Wolfjunges, das sich über etwas freut und er knabberte an Sirius' Hals.

Sirius lachte leise und schnurrte Remus an. Er genoss das Geschmuse sichtlich und legte die Arme fest um Remus. "Hm ... !"

Remus lachte leise. "Trägst du mich hoch?" Er legte den Kopf schief, lächelte verschmitzt.

"Na mal sehen, ob ich das schaffe !" Er lächelte und stand auf, Remus auf den Arm. James stand ebenso auf. "Notfalls helf ich dir !" Sirius streckte ihm die Zunge raus und folgte den beiden. Sirius ließ Remus ins Bett fallen und warf sich auf ihn.

Remus lachte leise und küsste ihn stürmisch.

** Flashback **

Sirius seufzte leise bei der Erinnerung und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Seinetwegen verlier ich noch mal alle Haare !

Dumbledore lächelte. "Hast du noch den Tarnumhang? Dann rufe ich jetzt Madam Pomfrey und für die nächste halbe Stunde wird niemand im Krankenflügel sein."

Ja ... liegt noch in der Kiste in ihrem Schrank ! Sirius sah zu Dumbledore auf.

"Dann bekommst du ihn jetzt gerade erst wieder." Dumbledore stand auf und suchte ihn ihm heraus.

Sirius wandelte sich zurück und wartete das Dumbledore ihm den Tarnumhang gab. "danke !"

Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm zu. "Nun lauf schon." Dann ließ er nach Madam Pomfrey schicken.

Sirius machte sich den Umhang um und flitzte durch die Gänge. Er kam Madam Pomfrey entgegen und wich an die Wand zurück. Dann betrat er die Krankenstation.

Remus lag in einem Bett, hatte anscheinend Fieber und war sehr unruhig. Er wälzte sich hin und her, war bleich wie die Wand.

Sirius legte den Umhang ab und setzte sich an Remus Bett, strich ihm über die Stirn. "Was machst du nur immer für Sachen ?" ,fragte er leise wispernd.

Remus lächelte, sah Sirius mit fieberverschleierten Augen an. "Ich kann nichts dafür.. Du kennst diese blöden magischen Grippen..." Er griff nach Sirius' Hand und küsste sie.

"Das hättest du dir ersparen können, wenn du den Trank genommen hättest !" ,meinte er leise und sah ihn tadelnd an, strich ihm dann über den Kopf.

"Trank? Was für ein Trank?" Remus schien zu überlegen. "So'n komischer Gelber?"

"Ja, genau dieser !" Er zog die Brauen zusammen und seufzte. "Du solltest besser auf dich aufpassen, ich hab einen Schreck bekommen !"

"Ich wusste nicht mehr, wofür der war... Und bevor ich Gift nehme..." Remus kuschelte sich an Sirius. "Mir ist so kalt..."

Sirius nahm seinen Zauberstab und zauberte eine Wärmflasche her, und legte sie Remus an die Füße, dann nahm er ihn in den Arm. "Ich bin nur eine halbe stunde hier ... länger kann Albus Madam Pomfrey nicht zurückhalten !"

"Hast du nicht den Tarnumhang? Bleib doch bitte da..." Remus sah ihn flehend an.

"Ich kann nicht ... wenn ich einschlafe, entdeckt sie mich wahrscheinlich !" Er seufzte. "Werd wieder gesund ... und dann pass ich auf dich auf !"

"Na gut.." Remus seufzte. "Jetzt kann ich dich nicht mal küssen, weil ich dich dann anstecke... Trinkst du dann wenigstens das gelbe Zeug?"

Sirius gab Remus einen Kuss auf die Wange und strich ihm durchs Haar. "Werde ich !"

"Danke..." Remus schloss die Augen, schmiegte sich an Sirius' Hand. Als der zwanzig Minuten später wieder aufstand, schlief Remus tief und fest.

Sirius deckte Remus fest zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Schlaf gut liebster ... !" Er legte den Tarnumhang um und verließ den Raum, als Madam Pomfrey wieder auftauchte. Sirius lief durch die Gänge und dachte nach.

Harry saß auf einer Aussichtsplattform und seufzte. Er konnte nicht mal mit Ron und Hermine über das reden, was ihn bedrückte. Und er wollte Sirius nicht auf die Nerven fallen, wusste auch nicht, wo dieser gerade war.

Sirius kam ebenfalls zu dieser Plattform und setzte sich dazu. "Hallo Harry ... was ist denn mit dir ?"

"Hi..." Harry lächelte leicht. "Ich denke nur nach.. Und du? Was machst du hier?"

"Ich komme grad von Remus ... er liegt im Krankenflügel !"

„Professor Lupin? Was hat er denn?"

"Er hat seinen Grippe vorbeugenden Tank nicht geschluckt und ist jetzt krank !"

Harry musterte ihn. "Du machst dir Sorgen, hm?"

Sirius nickte und seufzte leise. "Ja ... sehr !" Er war noch immer unter dem Tarnumhang.

"Versteht ihr euch gut?"

Sirius lächelte. "Ja ... sehr ... er ... er ist mein Gefährte gewesen in unserer Schulzeit ... und auch jetzt ist er es wieder !2

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck war göttlich. Er hatte mit Vielem gerechnet, aber damit nicht. "Also ist er..." Harry lächelte. Endlich verstand er, warum Sirius hier wohnte und nicht bei dem Freund, den er weit weg gewähnt hatte. "Das kam... überraschend."

Sirius lachte leise. "Ich hatte nie aufgehört ihn zu lieben und mache mir sorgen um ihn !"


	7. Flashback 07

**Sirius und Remus**

**Teil 07**

Harry nickte. "Wie lange seid ihr jetzt zusammen?"

"Wir sind in unserem dritten Schuljahr zusammen gekommen und ... bis jetzt eben !"

"Das ist aber verdammt lange...!" Harry sah ihn - bzw. die Luft - erstaunt an. "Ob ich jemals auch jemanden finde..." Er seufzte wieder.

"Sicher wirst du !" Er lächelte und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Und magst du mir heute mehr erzählen ? Vielleicht was dich bedrückt ?"

"Na ja, ich hab mich halt verliebt... Glaub ich... Und ich kann nicht drüber reden."

"Warum nicht ?",fragte Sirius ihn leise.

"Weil... Gut, mit dir vielleicht. Aber nicht mit Ron und Hermine.. Und schon gar nicht mit der Person."

"Erzähl es mir Harry ... wenn du möchtest !" Sirius drückte leicht seine Schulter.

Harry lehnte sich ein wenig gegen seinen Paten unterm Tarnumhang. "Na ja, die Sache ist die... Ich mag ihn und er mag mich nicht, er hasst mich sogar. Und Ron und Hermine würden es nicht verstehen... Sie wollen mich immer mit irgendwelchen Mädchen verkuppeln, aber ich will nicht."

"Hm ... er hasst dich und die beiden denken du wärst hetero ... hm ... das einfachste wäre für mich, du redest mit ihnen ... versuche mit Ron und Hermine über das Thema Jungenliebe zu reden !"

„Ja, klar. Und dann wollen sie wissen, wer es ist. Und ich kann das doch niemandem sagen. Und wenn es jemand wüsste, gäbe es die Gefahr, dass er es erführe und dann... hätte er mich in der Hand."

"Willst du mir sagen, wer es ist ?" ,fragte er leise.

Harry zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht... Ich... kann es glaub ich besser aufschreiben..." Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche und beförderte einen Stift und ein kleines Blatt zu Tage. Darauf schrieb er nur mit zittriger Hand ein Wort. Malfoy Harry wurde knallrot und ihm stiegen Tränen in die Augen, er schämte sich dafür, dass er sich ausgerechnet in den Idioten verguckt hatte, konnte es aber nicht ändern.

"Hm ... Lucius Malfoys Sohn ? Interessanter fang !" Sirius lächelte und strich Harry über den Rücken. "Das ist gar nicht so schlimm ... das Herz hat seinen eigenen willen !"

"Ja, aber ich will doch gar nicht", schniefte er. "Er mag mich doch kein Stück, beschimpft mich nur und ist gemein zu mir, wo er nur kann!"

"Hm ... manche machen das auch ... um über ihre Gefühle hinweg zutäuschen !" Er überlegte kurz. "Soll ich mich mal ein wenig bei ihm umhören ?"

"Wenn du das machen würdest? Ich kenne das Slytherin Passwort nicht und wäre bestimmt so aufgeregt, dass ich alles umschmeißen würde..."

"schon gut ... ich komme da schon rein !" Er grinste und strich Harry durchs Haar. "Und du mach wieder ein fröhliches Gesicht ... hm ?"

"Ich kann's versuchen." Harry grinste schief. "Gehst du jetzt?"

"Soll ich ... oder soll ich noch etwas da bleiben ? Von mir aus kann ich heute Nacht auch mit zu euch kommen !"

"Das ist mir egal. Es interessiert mich, was Draco denkt, aber eigentlich weiß ich es ja schon..." Er senkte traurig den Kopf.

"Nana ... mal sehen ... du weißt es nicht wirklich !" Er strich Harry durchs Haar. "Na dann komm, sonst gibt es nur ärger ... nimmst du den Umhang mit ? Ich wandle mich dann !"

"Ja. Ich leg ihn zu meinem, dann hast du ihn, wenn du brauchst. Das Passwort ist Kuchenkrümel." Er lächelte.

"Okay !" Sirius legte den Umhang ab und wandelte sich, sah dann zu Harry.

Harry steckte den Umhang weg, knuddelte Sirius dann. "Danke.. Für alles..." Snape ging in der Zwischenzeit zu Lupin, weckte ihn und flößte ihm den Werwolf-Trank ein.

Sirius wuffte leise und hüpfte um Harry herum. Er folgte ihm in den Gryffindorturm.

Harry ging zuerst in den Gemeinschaftsraum, schaute, ob Ron und Hermine da waren. Ron saß dort, aber Hermine nicht. "Wo ist denn Hermine hin?"

"Bücherei !" ,erwiederte Ron und zauste sich die Haare, da er gerade mit seinen Wahrsagen Hausaufgaben beschäftigt war. Sirius stupste ihn an.

Harry lächelte. Sein bester Freund schien Sirius noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Er sah sich um und da niemand außer ihnen da war fasste er sich ein Herz. "Ron.. Ich... wollte dich mal was fragen."

Ron strich Sirius über den Kopf und sah zu Harry. "Klar, was ist ?" Er schob seine Hausaufgaben von sich.

"Ähm... weißt du..." Er seufzte. "Du willst doch was von Hermine, oder?"

Ron wurde rot und sah sich um. "Ähm ... ja ?"

"Keine Angst, sie ist nicht da. Was ich wissen wollte.. Ähm... Wenn sie jetzt ein Junge wäre... Würdest du dann immer noch was von ihr wollen?"

Ron sah Harry an und Sirius hätte er lachen können hätte sich am Boden gekugelt vor lachen. "Ähm ... ich ... weiß nicht ... ich denke ... wenn die Gefühle da wären schon !"

Harry schien erleichtert. "Also wenn ein Junge in einen anderen verliebt ist hältst du ihn nicht für pervers?" ,hakte er noch mal nach.

"Meine Mum und mein Dad sagten das wäre in Ordnung, da die Liebe sowieso macht was sie will !" Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Dann ist es ja gut."

Ron sah ihn fragend an. "Warum ?"

"Ähm... Es interessierte mich halt." Harry wurde knallrot.

"Aha ... und warum wirst du rot ?" ,fragte Ron und musterte Harry.

"Ähm... Rot? Ich?" Harrys Stimme klang dünner als sonst.

Ron lachte. "Ja ... rot !" Sirius schmunzelte und legte den Kopf auf Harrys Bein.

"Ja gut, ich wollte das wissen, weil... Ach ist ja auch egal. Hauptsache, du erzählst keinem, dass ich dich das gefragt hab."

"Okee ... ich frag nicht weiter !" Ron zog wieder seine Hausaufgaben zu sich und machte weiter.

Harry war darüber sehr erleichtert. Er bückte sich und kraulte Sirius. "Ich geh schon mal hoch, Ron." Dann stand Harry auf, lief in den Schlafsaal, wartete, dass Sirius ihm folgte.

Ron nickte nur und vertiefte sich in sein Buch. Sirius trottete hinter Harry her, kannte den Weg, da auch er und James und Remus das gleiche Zimmer bewohnt hatten.

"Puh, das war gar nicht so schwer." Harry lächelte ihn an.

Sirius lief durch den Saal und blieb vor Harrys Bett stehen, schien zu lächeln.

Harry zog seinen Schlafanzug an, legte sich hin. "Bleibst du hier? Oder willst du noch mal nach Prof ... deinem Herrchen sehen?" Er bemühte sich, in der Rolle zu bleiben.

Sirius sprang ans Fußende des Bettes und rollte sich dort ein, mit dem Blick zu Harry, gab so seine Antwort.

Harry lächelte, kuschelte sich in die Kissen. "Dann schlaf schön!" Er dachte, während er einschlief, noch mal an Dracos graue Augen und seufzte. Wenigstens im Traum konnte er ihm nahe sein.

Sirius lächelte und schmuste sich an Harry und lauschte auf die anderen, die nach und nach ins Bett gingen.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Madam Pomfrey alle Hände voll zu tun. Remus weigerte sich strikt, liegen zu bleiben, er wollte unterrichten. Sie lief während des Frühstücks zu Dumbledore und berichtete ihm flüsternd die Lage.

Sirius lag beim Frühstück unter dem Lehrertisch und spitzte die Ohren.

Albus fragte gerade: "Ist das Ihr ernst?" Madam Pomfrey nickte. "Ja, er wehrt sich mit Händen und Füßen, sagt, dass er lang genug gelegen hat."

Sirius stand auf und sah zu Dumbledore. Er fiepte leise und sah zu Snape und wieder zu Dumbledore.

Albus nickte. "Vielleicht sollte Professor Snape nach ihm sehen und ihm einen weiteren Trank bringen. Was halten Sie davon, jetzt in Ruhe mit uns zu frühstücken? Das ist doch nur eine halbe Stunde..." Albus zwinkerte Sirius zu, während Madam Pomfrey sich tatsächlich setzte.

Sirius Kopf ruckte sofort zu Snape herum und fixierte ihn mit seinen Augen.

Snape seufzte schwer. "Nicht mal in Ruhe essen kann man", murmelte er, stand aber auf. "Lasst mein essen stehen, ich sehe nach Lupin."

Sirius schlich ihm hinterher und schien sichtlich unruhig.

Remus stand barfuss am Fenster im Krankenflügel, sein Hemd war auch offen. Er war offensichtlich sauer. Snape seufzte. "Remus, leg dich wieder hin. Ich hab dir deinen Hund mitgebracht."

Remus schnaubte nur. "Ich kann unterrichten und ich werde unterrichten!" Er nieste laut.

Sirius hatte die Tür verschlossen, nachdem er sich gewandelt hatte. "Nein wirst und kannst du nicht ... nicht solange ich hier bin ... entweder du nimmst deine Medikamente und ruhst dich aus, werde ich dich zwingen !"

"Verdammt, wer soll denn dann den Unterricht machen? Ich hab den Kindern Feuerkrabben versprochen!"

"Ich ! Hat Dumbledore dir doch gesagt ... wir brauchen nur zwei feine Haare von dir ... für nen ganzen Kessel vielsafttrank ... Severus hat ihn schon fertig, fehlt nur noch etwas von dir !" Sirius war zu Remus getreten und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich möchte das du mal anderen beim ackern zusiehst ... hm ?"

Remus umarmte ihn, war immer noch unnatürlich heiß. "Wenn's sein muss..." Er seufzte. "Kommst du denn wieder?" Severus verdrehte die Augen. "Immer noch dieses Gesäusel..." Remus grinste. "Du bist ja nur neidisch, Sevi-chan!" Snape schnaubte laut.

Sirius strich Remus über die Stirn. "Ich werde Dumbledore sagen, er soll dich in dein Zimmer zurück gehen lassen, dann schlaf ich wieder bei dir !"

izumisenpai: "Schön..." Remus schmiegte sich noch mal an ihn, seufzte und setzte sich dann aufs Bett. "Dann muss ich wohl brav sein, wenn Popy gleich reinkommt..."

"Wäre besser !" ,meinte Sirius. "Sonst werde ich dich ruhig legen !" ,drohte er ihm. "Und diesmal mach ich es wahr !"

„Ja, ich weiß..." Remus zog seine Decke hoch, strich Sirius über die Wange. Dann rupfte er sich zwei Haare aus und gab sie Snape. "Da bitte." Snape nickte und versenkte sie in dem Trank, den er schon vorbereitet hatte.

Sirius nickte und strich Remus über die Stirn. "Gut so ! Nun steh auf ! Du gehst mit dem Tarnumhang zu deinem Zimmer ... ich denke das ist besser ... ich bleibe dann hier und werde als gesund geschrieben und komme nach !" Er hatte die Sache noch mal überlegt.

"Ja gut.. Wo ist der Umhang?"

Sirius klatschte sich an die Stirn. "Den hat Harry bei sich !"

Remus seufzte. "Tja ja, wäre Onkel Severus jetzt nicht da", unterbrach eine ironische Stimme die Stille und eine Flasche baumelte vor Remus' Nase.

Sirius hob eine Braue. "Und was ist das, wenn man fragen darf ?" Er sah Snape etwas forschend an.

"Ein Unsichtbarkeitstrank, was sonst", raunzte Snape ihn an. "Trink." Remus nickte, entkorkte die Flasche und leerte sie. Kurz darauf war er weg.

"Aha !" War alles was Sirius darauf antwortete. Dann trank er vom Vielsafttrank und nahm die Gestalt von Remus an, versteckte das Fläschchen unter der Bettdecke und legte sich hinein, nachdem Remus aufgestanden war. "Okay ... Severus bringt dich jetzt in dein Zimmer und dort legst du dich hin ... und ich lass die Untersuchung von Popy über mich ergehen !" Er seufzte.

"Viel Spaß!" Er bekam einen unsichtbaren, aber spürbaren Kuss von Remus. "Ich hoffe, du hast das Gegenmittel genommen..." Er kicherte. Snape verdrehte die Augen.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und legte sich zurück. Snape brauch nen Freund ! ,entschied er entschlossen und schmiedete einen Plan, während er auf Madam Pomfrey wartete.

Remus indessen machte es sich bei sich im Zimmer gemütlich, las noch eine Runde und schlief schließlich ein.

Sirius wartete das Madam Pomfrey kam und ihn untersuchte. Sie war vollkommen überrascht, das er nun wieder kerngesund war und liess ihn zum Mittagessen wieder gehen. Er ging zu der Klasse von Remus und besah sich dessen Notizbuch, nickte bei den Eintragungen. Dann schielte er auf de Stundenplan und suchte heraus was Remus vorbereitet hatte. Bevor der Unterricht begann nahm er noch etwas des Tranks.

Er sollte den Unterricht reibungslos hinkriegen, nur ab und zu wunderten die Kids sich, wie merkwürdig der Professor heute schon wieder war, was sie aber gewöhnt zu sein schienen. Wo Remus schlief war nur eine Kuhle auf dem Bett zu sehen.

Sirius schmunzelte bei den manchmal verwunderten Blicken. Der Unterricht verlief wirklich reibungslos und er ging auch zum Essen hinab, setzte sich an Remus Platz, froh mal wieder eine weile in seiner üblichen Gestalt, auch wenn mit dem Aussehen eines anderen zu sein.

"Na ? Alles unter Dach und Fach, Professor ?" Wollte Snape von ihm wissen.

Sirius sah zu Snape und nickte. "Ja ... alles in Ordnung ... !" Er besah sich die anderen Lehrer und vor allem die Männer ein wenig.

Ein Lehrer war neu an der Schule. Er sah recht gut aus, hatte blonde Locken und scherzte gerade mit der McGonagall.

Sirius musterte ihn und fing dann unwillkürlich an zu grinsen. Dann drehte er sich an Snape. "Sag mal, wer ist der neue Lehrer da ?" .fragte er ihn wispernd.

McDevish lachte leise und unterhielt sich dann ganz ausgelassen mit McGonagall.

"Der ? Er heißt Lian McDevish und soll wohl die Geschichte der Zauberkünste unterrichten." Er sah ihn lange an. "Nicht, dass es mich interessieren würde", schob er etwas zu spät nach.

Sirius grinste leicht und nickte. "Aha ... hört sich auch ganz klar danach an !"

Er sah wie Lian zu ihnen herüber sah und Snape musterte, dann leise etwas McGonagall fragte. Diese antwortete ebenso leise und lächelte.

Ach halt doch den Mund", knurrte Snape und sah auf seinen Teller.

Sirius schmunzelte und nickte dann McDevish zu. "er sieht nicht schlecht aus !" Er drehte sich zu Snape. "Ich will nachher mal mit dir reden !"

"Von mir aus. Dann kannst du gleich den Trank mitnehmen."

"Okay !" Sirius aß auf und lächelte vor sich her. Er sah schon so aus, als würde er etwas aushecken.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "So fröhlich? Was erwartet dich denn in deinen Gemächern?" Der Spott war nicht zu überhören.

"Eine menge Arbeit ... und ich bin fröhlich ... na und ... ist das verboten ?"

"Wäre schön, wenn es so wäre. Immer diese Glückseligkeit ist nicht zum Aushalten!"

"Ich werde es Professor Dumbledore vorschlagen !" Er grinste und trank noch einen Schluck.

Severus seufzte. "Du bist immer noch so penetrant wie früher."

"Ja.." Snape ließ den Löffel sinken, mit dem er das letzte Bisschen Pudding ausgeleckt hatte.

"Gut ... dann in dein Büro ... !" Sirius stand auf und verabschiedete sich von den anderen Lehrern. Er sah kurz zu Harry, grinste und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Harry lächelte zurück. Dass Lupin so schnell wieder auf den Beinen war, freute ihn für Sirius.

Hermine sah nachdenklich zu Sirius/Lupin. "Meint ihr nicht er benahm sich sonderbarer als sonst ?"

„Na ja, ein bisschen vielleicht. Aber nicht allzu sehr... Oder meinst du..." Harry lächelte verstehend. "Ich werd ihn mal fragen !"

Hermine nickte und sah Harry nach, dann sah sie zu Ron und lächelte. Dieser hatte in einem unbemerkten Moment ein Stück Pergament in ihre Tasche geschoben.

Harry lief zwischen dem vermeintlichen Remus hinterher. "Professor Lupin, haben Sie kurz Zeit?" Snape grummelte vor sich hin. "Entweder jetzt oder morgen, Remus."

"Gehen sie schon vor Severus ... ich komme in fünf Minuten nach !" Sirius/Lupin ging mit Harry in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. "Was gibt es Harry ?"

"Grüße an Fleck. Geht es Ihnen wieder gut?" Ganz sicher wusste er nicht, ob er nun seinen Paten oder dessen Freund vor sich hatte.

„Sicher geht es mir gut und grüße zurück von Fleck !" Er grinste breit und wuschelte Harry durchs Haar. "Ich konnte ihn nur so ruhig stellen und ins Bett schaffen, wenn ich seine Arbeit übernehme !" ,wisperte er ihm zu und zwinkerte.

Harry grinste. "Er kniet sich ziemlich rein, wie?"

"Zu sehr um es genau zu sagen und ich gedenke das ein wenig zu ändern !" Sirius lächelte und strich Harry noch mal durchs Haar. "War noch was ? Severus wartet und ich hab noch was mit ihm ... zu klären !"

"Nein.. Aber ich werd heut versuchen, es Hermine zu sagen. Und du hörst dich um?"

"Klar mach ich und viel glück !" Sirius grinste und verließ das Zimmer, ging nun schnurstracks zu Snapes Büro, klopfte leise an.

"Ja?" Snapes Stimme klang mürrisch wie immer.

Sirius trat ein und lächelte. "Tschuldigung ... wollte dich nicht warten lassen Severus !" Er sah sich um und lächelte ein wenig tiefer. "Okee und jetzt raus mit der Sprache ... was hältst du wirklich von dem neuen Lehrer ?"

Severus sah ihn an wie eine Katze eine Maus mustern würde. "Er ist ein Kollege. Na und? Was willst du mit der Frage bezwecken?"

"Oh man stell dich nicht dümmer als du in Wirklichkeit bist !" Sirius setzte sich. "Ich hab gemerkt, das du was von ihm willst ... und wollte wissen ob ich helfen kann ... bin schließlich mit dran schuld, das James und Lilli zusammen gekommen sind !" Bei der Erwähnung von Harrys Eltern erschien ein trauriger Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.


	8. Flashback 08

**Sirius und Remus**

**Teil 08**

Snape schnaubte nur. "Ich finde ihn allenfalls interessant und nun verschwinde. Meine Privatangelegenheiten kann ich sehr gut alleine regeln!"

"na fein dann nicht ... aber hör auf meine Beziehung mit Remus zu stören ! Es ist nervtötend, wie du uns nachsiehst oder drüber sprichst ... !" Sirius stand auf. "Der Trank ?"

„Da." Snape wies auf eine Flasche. "Und ich will nichts von diesem Kerl. Sollte ich mitbekommen, dass du irgendwas in der Richtung herumerzählst hast du das Ministerium auf dem Hals."

"Das habe ich nicht vor ... ich war nur so dumm zu denken wir könnten unseren alten Streit begraben !" Er schnappte die Flasche, verließ das Büro und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Snape zuckte mit den Augenbrauen und saß noch lange so da.

Sirius stapfte missmutig durch die Gänge in Remus Zimmer, schloss ab und stellte den Trank auf den Tisch. Dann schloss er die Rollos und liess sich vor der Heizung auf den Boden sinken, vergrub den Kopf in den Armen.

Remus wurde wach, trapste - immer noch unsichtbar - neben ihn und legte die Arme um ihn. "Was ist los?", murmelte er.

Sirius zuckte zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts ... leg dich wieder hin ... ist besser !"

"Ich möchte nicht.. Komm mit und sag's mir... Bitte..." Er zauste Sirius' bzw. sein eigenes Haar leicht.

"Ich hab mich mit Snape in die Wolle bekommen !" Er löste sich von Remus und ging sich duschen ... mit eiskaltem Wasser um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Remus seufzte. Sie hatten sich auch früher nie vertragen... Er schlüpfte ganz unter die Decke, war traurig. Warum konnten Severus und Sirius nicht einfach Frieden schließen? Wann lernten sie endlich, mit der jeweiligen Art des anderen umzugehen?

Sirius kam nach einer halben Stunde wieder aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab und kramte in dem Koffer, den Dumbledore ihm hat ins Zimmer bringen lassen. Dort waren seine gesamten Habseligkeiten drinne, die er vor Askaban besessen hatte. Er nahm sich eine weisse Leinenhose heraus und zog sie über. Um sich weiter zu beruhigen begann er einige Übungen zu machen, da er mal bei den Muggeln eine Art Kampfsport gelernt hatte.

Remus döste, hatte geweint, während Sirius unter der Dusche war. Ich bin eben doch noch nicht wieder auf dem Damm... 

Sirius liess sich nach einer Stunde erschöpft auf den Boden sinken und haute mit der Faust auf den Boden.

Remus zuckte zusammen, das Bett wackelte deswegen. "Sirius.. Warum redest du nicht mit mir?"

Sirius seufzte und legte sich auf den Boden lang, starrte an die Decke.

Bei Professor Snape klopfte es an der Tür.

Snape seufzte. "Ja?" Wieder klang er genervt. Er massierte sich die Schläfen, hatte Kopfschmerzen.

Sirius sah auf und seufzte, da er Remus nicht sehen konnte. "Ich kann dich nicht sehen !" ,murmelte er leise.

Die Bettdecke hob sich ein wenig und eine unsichtbare Hand legte sich auf Sirius' Schulter. "Ich bin aber da.."

Lian trat ein und lächelte ein wenig verlegen. "Professor Snape ... Professor McGonagall sagte mir sie würden über etwas Jsithas Trank verfügen ?"

Snape nickte, hörte auf, sich die Schläfen zu reiben und stand auf, kramte in seinen Schränken, bis er eine solche Flasche zutage förderte. "Die Dosierung ist ihnen bekannt?" Er fragte sich, wozu Liam diesen Trank wohl brauchte.

"Nein ... tut mir leid ... normalerweise bekam ich ihn an meiner früheren Schule richtig dosiert gegeben !"

"Oh. Wofür brauchen Sie ihn denn? Davon hängt die Dosis schließlich ab." Snape sah ihn fragend an. Er fand den Neuen interessanter als er sich eingestehen wollte.

Lian wirkte etwas verlegen und schob sein Haar beiseite, zeigte ihm dann seinen Nacken. "Ich habe seid meiner Schulzeit ... die Ligathos Krankheit ... bisher hat nichts geholfen sie vollkommen weg zu bekommen !"

"Hm, mit sagen wir 15 Tropfen täglich in einem Wasserglas sollte es besser werden. Wenn Sie dann noch jeden Tag einen warmen Schwarzwurzel-Umschlag für eine halbe Stunde machen würden, könnte es innerhalb einer Woche besser werden." Snape lächelte leicht, was selten war.

"schön wäre es ... dann könnte ich endlich mal eine Nacht am Stück schlafen !" Lian seufzte. "Und wie mache ich die Umschläge ?"

"Moment." Snape drehte sich zu einem weiteren seiner Schränke um. "Mist, Schwarzwurz ist noch in meinem Labor. Wenn Sie kurz mitkämen, könnte ich Ihnen zeigen, wie das geht."

"Wäre sehr nett ... ich schaffe das nicht alleine ... ! Der Ausschlag bedeckt meinen gesamten Rücken und die Beine !"

"Oh, das ist unangenehm." Snape schien zu überlegen. "Da weiß ich gar nicht, wie Sie das alleine anlegen sollen..."

"Na ja ... ich könnte die Krankenschwester fragen !" Lian folgte Snape in dessen Labor.

"Dann würde ich mich mit ihr in Verbindung setzen und ihr sagen, wie sie den Brei auftragen muss..." Er schloss sein Labor auf und ließ Liam eintreten.

Lian trat ein und sah sich um. "Interessant !" ,murmelte er und lächelte ein wenig.

Snape lächelte zurück. "Das hier ist mein Heiligtum." Er schritt durch den Raum, griff nach Schwarzwurz. "Ich kann die Salbe gleich zubereiten. Die Schwester muss dann nur Laken wärmen, die Salbe auftragen und Sie dann eine halbe Stunde lang einpacken."

"Danke vielmals !" Lian beobachtete Snape. "Und nur einmal am Tag ?"

"Ja, aber dann gleich für eine halbe Stunde. Wollen Sie auf die Salbe warten? Sie dauert nicht allzu lange."

"Ja ... dann könnte ich vielleicht gleich heute mit der Behandlung beginnen !" Lian kratzte sich leicht im Nacken und seufzte, als Blut an seinen Fingern klebte. Er nahm ein Tuch aus seiner Tasche und legte es auf die Blutende Stelle.

Snape seufzte, griff in ein Regal hinter sich, reichte Lian dann eine Tüte Bonbons. "Gegen den Juckreiz."

Lian schien ein wenig verlegen und nahm einen Bonbon. "Oh ... danke !"

"Nichts zu danken." Snape rührte und mörserte ohne eine Miene zu verziehen weiter. Das war sein Schutz, den er noch hatte. Ironie, und sich nicht einzugestehen, dass er einsam war.

"Und sie ... unterrichten Zaubertränke ?" ,fragte Lian nach und versuchte ein Gespräch in Gang zu bekommen.

"Ja, genau. Damit beschäftige ich mich auch sehr viel, wenn ich nichts besseres zu tun habe. Aber eigentlich interessiert mich mehr, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu unterrichten, obwohl Lupin das nicht schlecht macht." Snape kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wieso war er so offen?

"Oh ... wirklich ? Ist ein interessantes Fach ... !" Lian lächelte leicht. "Eigentlich habe ich an meiner alten Schule den Kindern das fliegen mit den Besen beigebracht !"

"Oh. Ich glaube, das würde ich nicht aushalten." Snape schmunzelte leicht.

"Oh ... so schlimm ist es nicht ... nicht wenn man das fliegen mag !" Er lächelte. "Ich habe auch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe unterrichtet ... ich liebe Wesen die Fliegen können ... Drachen, Tristar und Pegasa ... !" Er bekam einen leicht verträumten Ausdruck.

"Solange sie pflegeleicht sind muss ich Ihnen da recht geben. Sie sollten sich vielleicht mit Hagrid in Verbindung setzen. Der hat andauernd neue Tiere in seiner Hütte. Er hatte schon einen Norwegischen Stachelbuckel." Snape schnaubte spöttisch, das kam für ihn Wahnsinn gleich.

"Oh wirklich ? Und das in einer Holzhütte ... entweder sehr dumm oder sehr mutig !" Lian lachte leise. "Nein ... nein ... ich würde mir sicher keinen Drachen ins Haus holen ... aber ich pflege einige Tristar und Pegasi seid ich sie verletzt gefunden habe ... man hat den Rest ihrer Herde getötet !" Lian seufzte leise, konnte nicht glauben warum jemand solch schönen Gehschöpfen so etwas antat.

"Ehrlich?" Das klang ernsthaft nach Interesse. "Wo halten Sie solche Tiere denn?"

"Oh ... Hagrid hat sie auf der großen Kuppel untergebracht ... jedoch können sie auf das gesamte Gelände ... kommen aber immer zurück ... obwohl ich sie nie habe an mich gewöhnt oder an andere ... sie kommen freiwillig wieder !" Lian lächelte leicht. "Hagrid hat schon angefragt, ob er sie mit im Unterricht verwenden kann oder ob ich diese Stunden für ihn machen könnte !"

Snape nickte nur, mixte noch etwas anderes in den Brei und sah dann wieder auf, schaute Lian direkt an. "So, die Mixtur ist fertig. Ich werde sie in den Krankenflügel bringen und die Schwester instruieren."

Lian lächelte und verließ das Labor mit Snape, folgte ihm zur Krankenstation, wo Madam Pomfrey gerade einen Erstklässler versorgte, der vom Besen gefallen war.

Snape schnaubte nur, als er den Jungen sah, murmelte Madam Pomfrey zu, dass er mit ihr reden müsse.

Madam Pomfrey nickte und schickte den Jungen in den Unterricht zurück. "Was gibt es Severus ?" ,fragte sie leise.

"Es geht um die Salbe für Professor McDevish. Sie sollten ihm einmal am Tag für eine halbe Stunde oder eventuell auch eine Dreiviertelstunde warme Umschläge machen. Das ist wichtig. Und bitte informieren Sie mich über eventuelle gesundheitliche Veränderungen, damit ich die Mixtur entsprechend abwandeln kann." Er nickte ihr zu, dann auch Lian und verließ die Krankenstation wieder. Die Salbe befand sich in Madam Pomfreys Händen.

Madam Pomfrey nickte nur und bedeutete Lian sich auszuziehen, damit sie die Umschläge machen kann. Sie bereitete alles vor und 10 Minuten später lag Lian auf dem Bauch in einem Bett und mit warmen Leinentüchern umwickelt. Es brannte leicht, da einige Stellen offen waren, doch das hielt er aus. Popy sah immer wieder nach ihm.

Nach einer Weile kam Severus erneut rein. "Oh, Sie sind ja direkt hier geblieben. Sie haben die Bonbons liegen gelassen, ich wollte sie gerade Popy geben, damit Sie sie auch nehmen."

Lian drehte den Kopf und lächelte leicht. "Ja, es ist besser ich fange bald an, denn es wird eigentlich immer schlimmer statt besser ... seid Jahren schon !" Er seufzte leicht.

"Hm. Ich werde noch mal nachschlagen, ob es nicht noch andere Tränke gibt als den, den ich Ihnen bereits gegeben habe." Snape wusste selbst nicht, was ihn dazu veranlasste. Er war nie freundlich, ohne dass er fest mit einer Gegenleistung rechnen konnte.

"Machen sie sich keine Mühe ... ich habe bereits fast alle ausprobiert !" Lian schien zu resignieren. "Madam Pomfrey hat ne Liste ... mit den Namen, den Dosierungen und den Zeiträumen wie sie geholfen haben !"

"Wie haben Sie diese Krankheit überhaupt bekommen?"

"Eine Blutvergiftung !" ,erwiederte Lian leise. "Es gab in der Schule wo ich lernte eine Zeitlang riesige Schwärme einer unterart der Lunaskorpionen ... ich bin in das Nest geschubst worden !" Er seufzte.

"Das tut mir leid... Ist die Blutvergiftung jemals ganz auskuriert worden?" Snape zog einen Stuhl heran, setzte sich vor Lian, so dass er ihn anschauen konnte. Der Fall interessierte ihn.

Lian lachte leise. "Nein ... unser damaliger Direktor interessierte sich nicht dafür ... nach einer Woche wo äußerlich alles verheilt war musste ich wieder in den Unterricht. Die Schule ist ein Jahr nach meinem Abgang geschlossen worden !"

"Also könnte es sein, dass immer noch Erreger in Ihrem Blutkreislauf herumwuseln", überlegte Snape laut. Er stützte das Kinn auf seine Hand und ein paar schwarze Strähnen hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht.

"Mag sein ... ich war schon bei einigen Ärzten, aber die haben mir auch nie helfen können !" Lian seufzte und schloss die Augen ein wenig, musterte Snape unbemerkt.

Der kaute leicht von innen an seiner Unterlippe herum, zog die Stirn in Falten. Er ging Hunderte von Möglichkeiten durch. Dann sah er Lian wieder mit seinen fast schwarzen Augen an. "Kann es sein, dass man Sie nicht nur geschubst sondern auch verflucht hat?"

"Ich weiß es nicht ... ich weiß nur das ich fiel und dann als nächstes wachte ich ... in der Krankenstation auf ... zwei Wochen später !"

Der kaute leicht von innen an seiner Unterlippe herum, zog die Stirn in Falten. Er ging Hunderte von Möglichkeiten durch. Dann sah er Lian wieder mit seinen fast schwarzen Augen an. "Kann es sein, dass man Sie nicht nur geschubst sondern auch verflucht hat?"

"Ich weiß es nicht ... ich weiß nur das ich fiel und dann als nächstes wachte ich ... in der Krankenstation auf ... zwei Wochen später !"

Severus seufzte. "Klingt nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen. Aber auch die kann man finden, wenn man lange genug sucht. Haben Sie noch Kontakt zu Ihren damaligen Mitschülern oder sogar der Krankenschwester?"

"Nein ... eigentlich zu niemanden seid meiner Schulzeit !" Lian zuckte mit den Schultern.

Snape seufzte. Das klang ja fast so, als habe dieser Lian auch viele Brücken abgebrochen. "Dann wird es noch schwerer." Er machte sich gedanklich Notizen, nach was er genau schauen wollte.

"Es tut mir leid ... aber meine Schulzeit war nicht gerade besonders ... positiv verlaufen ... und seid diesem Vorfall wollte auch niemand mit mir zu tun haben!"

Warum erzählte Lian ihm das? "Wegen des Ausschlags? Oder gab es noch andere Gründe?" Und wieso fragte er selbst nach? Snape hämmerte innerlich mit dem Kopf gegen eine Wand.

"Ich weiß nicht ... ich habe eine kleine Gedächtnislücke die etwas bis auf drei Wochen vor den Vorfall zurückläuft ... ich schrieb es immer dem Skorpiongift zu und der Krankheit !"

"Vielleicht könnte man Sie mittels Hypnose oder entsprechender Sprüche dazu bringen, sich zu erinnern. Denn dann wüssten wir vermutlich auch, ob Sie verflucht worden sind oder nicht." Ich hab wir gesagt! Ich Idiot, was tue ich da! 

"Man könnte es versuchen ... mir ist das eigentlich gleich ... Hauptsache ich werde diese Krankheit los ... !" Lian seufzte und legte den Kopf auf die Arme.

Severus lächelte leicht. "Zumindest die Wärme kann nicht schaden."

Lian lächelte. "Danke ... es fühlt sich besser an als vorhin !"

"Es wird auch mit der Zeit besser werden. Ob es jemals ganz weggeht kann ich allerdings noch nicht sagen."

"Besser als jetzt iss schon gut !"

Snape nickte, sah dann zur Tür, aus der Madam Pomfrey kam. Es war augenscheinlich die Zeit um, die Lian hier liegen sollte. Ich war wirklich so lange hier? Ich vertrödele doch sonst meine Zeit nicht... Aber... Es handelte sich ja um wissenschaftliche Studien. 

Madam Pomfrey befreite Lian von den Umschlägen und die Rötungen waren sichtlich etwas zurückgegangen. Lian säuberte sich schnell und zog sich an, bedankte sich bei Madam Pomfrey. Dann kam er zu Snape. "Danke ... das Jucken und Brennen hat schon mal aufgehört !"

"Gern geschehen." Innerlich schrak Snape zusammen. Was. Habe. Ich. Da. Gesagt! 

Lian lächelte dankbar. "Ich denke ich werde auf mein Zimmer gehen und mich hinlegen ... ich habe einiges an Schlaf nachzuholen ... oder benötigen sie noch etwas von mir ... wegen den weiteren Nachforschen ?2

"Nein, im Moment nicht." Snape nickte ihm zu und verließ den Raum, ging in sein Labor herunter. Er musste nachdenken.

Lian verschwand in sein Zimmer und legte sich schlafen. Er schlief endlich in Ruhe ein.

Snape wanderte noch lange in seinem Zimmer hin und her, wälzte Bücher. Zum Abendessen war er das erste Mal zu spät.

Lian erschien nicht zum essen und auch Sirius/Remus erschien nicht. Der war beim echten Remus im Bett und dicht an ihn gekuschelt eingeschlafen."

McGonagall lächelte, als Snape zu spät kam, aber sie sagte nichts. Nach dem Essen hatte Severus die Nase voll vom Grübeln. Er ging auf die Koppel, wollte mal nach den Tieren sehen. Und um diese Zeit war hier ja wohl niemand.

Die Tristar waren eine Mischung von Pegasi und Einhörnern. Sie hatten weiße Körper und silberne Federschwingen. Die Pegasi waren unterschiedlich Farbig. Einige hatten Bunte Hufen und Federn. Alle waren noch jung und erinnerten an Ponys mit Flügeln. Sie grasten friedlich.

Severus lächelte. Er wusste, dass die Tiere auch gefährlich sein konnten, aber er wollte probieren, ob sie sich nicht vielleicht streicheln ließen. Das hatte er schon immer gewollt, er liebte diese Tierart - auch, wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte.

Die Jungtiere sahen scheu auf und scharten mit den Hufen. Sie musterten Snape und wichen etwas zurück.

Snape streckte die Hand aus. "Ist okay, ich tu euch nichts", murmelte er, blieb stehen und wartete einfach ab.

Eines der Jungtiere mit einem Horn ... ein Tristar kam näher und blähte die Nüstern auf, scharte mit den Hufen. Es schien Snape zu beschnuppern.

Snape lächelte. "Na, Kleines? Hast noch Angst vor mir, wie? Dabei will ich euch wirklich nichts tun. Ich mag Tiere wie euch." Seine Stimme klang ehrlich, er meinte es auch so.

Das Jungtier kam näher und stupste mit den Nüstern gegen Snapes Hand, wich wieder zurück, schien zu testen.

Snape schmunzelte. "Ich tu dir wirklich nichts. Aber ich hätte vielleicht Möhren mitbringen sollen."

Das Jungtier schnaubte. Sein Horn leuchtete leicht und dann kam es wieder heran, stupste Snape an und schnüffelte an seinem Umhang.

Snapes Augen leuchteten und er hob sacht die Hand, streichelte es vorsichtig, um es nicht zu verschrecken.

Das Jungtier kam näher und rieb den Kopf an seiner Hand. ließ sich nun streicheln.

Snape sah sich um, ob auch niemand da war, dann schlang er dem Tier seine Arme um den Hals und streichelte es, flüsterte Koseworte. So etwas hatte er vermisst... Trotzdem ersetzte es keine Menschen, aber den Gedanken schob er bei Seite.

Das Jungtier breitete die schwingen aus und scharte wieder mit den Hufen, löste sich und knickte mit den Knien ein, so als wolle es Snape es leichter machen auf seinen Rücken zu kommen.

Snape lächelte, setzte sich wirklich auf seinen Rücken. Wie lang bin ich nicht mehr geflogen.. 

Das Jungtier fing an zu laufen und dann mit den Flügeln zu schlagen, hob dann ab und flog hinauf in den Abendhimmel.

Snape bekam einen Moment Panik, das war doch anders als der Besen! Aber dann lächelte er, breitete die Arme aus und hätte fast laut gejuchzt, bis ihm seine Rolle als Lehrer einfiel. Er hielt sich die Hände vor den Mund. Verdammt.. ich brauch einen Tarnumhang... 


	9. Flashback 09

**Sirius und Remus**

**Teil 09**

Das Jungtier flog eine weile mit Snape herum und landete dann wieder in dem Gehege.

"Danke, Kleines!", murmelte Snape in dessen Ohr. Er griff in seinen Umhang und nahm einen Schluck Unsichtbarkeitstrank. Bei der Menge würde er nur eine Stunde wirken und dann wäre es gut. Er kraulte das Tier und beobachtete es. "Spürst du meine Anwesenheit noch?", fragte er leise.

Das Jungtier schnaubte und scharrte mit den Hufen, stupste Snape gegen die Brust.

Severus lächelte. Das Tier schien ihn wirklich wahrnehmen zu können. Er kraulte es weiter hinterm Ohr, dachte über den 'Besitzer' all dieser Tiere nach. Wieso wollte er ihm helfen? War es wirklich allein sein Wissensdrang, der ihn dazu brachte?

Das Jungtier rieb den Kopf an Snapes Schulter und wieherte leise.

Severus seufzte. Wenn doch nicht immer alles so kompliziert sein würde...

Wieder ging das Jungtier in die Knie, um Snape auf den Rücken zulassen.

Severus schmunzelte. Kannst du etwa Gedanken lesen? Er stieg auf den Rücken des Tieres und schmiegte sich leicht an. Vielleicht sollte ich gleich wieder in mein Labor gehen. Sonst gewöhn ich mich noch dran. 

Das Jungtier spreizte die Schwingen ab und gallopierte los, hob nach einigen Metern wieder vom Boden ab. Sanft schwebte es durch die Lüfte.

Snape lächelte. Ja, es hatte sich gelohnt, herzukommen. Und doch... So viel nachgedacht wie heute hatte er selten. Ob Sirius sein Friedensangebot wohl ernst meinte? Aber das hatte nicht zu interessieren.

Das Jungtier flog eine Runde über den Wald und dann zurück zur Koppel, wo es sanft landete.

Severus klopfte ihm dankbar den Hals und drehte sich dann um. "Morgen bring ich dir eine Rübe mit", wisperte er und verschwand.

Das Jungtier ging zu den anderen zurück und graste ein wenig zufrieden.

Remus streckte sich. Er war irgendwie auf den Boden gerollt und da er unsichtbar war, hatte Sirius es nicht gemerkt. Nun war er aber wieder sichtbar und ihm tat alles weh. Laut und vernehmlich nieste er.

Sirius schreckte auf und viel neben Remus, da er an der Kante des Bettes gerollt war. Ein schmerzenslaut kam über seine Lippen. "Autsch !"

Remus kicherte leise, dann stürzte er sich auf Sirius und kuschelte sich an ihn. "Morgen, Schatz."

"Morgen !" ,kam es grummelnd von Sirius. Er zog seine Hand unter sich hervor und fröstelte leicht. "Lass uns wieder ins Bett gehen und das Frühstück verschlafen !" ,murmelte er.

"Du musst aber was essen", lächelte Remus. Die Rollen schienen vertauscht und das fand er lustig. Aber er zitterte, da er ohne Decke geschlafen hatte.

"Sagst ausgerechnet du ... !" Sirius stand auf und hob Remus auf die Arme und warf ihn aufs Bett, kuschelte sich dazu und zog die Decke über sie. "Wie wäre ein Snack im Bett ?"

"Klingt gut... Darf ich dich denn danach vernaschen? Oder bist du immer noch zu müde?" Remus zog einen Schmollmund, kicherte dann leise.

"Na ja ... wenn ich mich gesättigt habe ... schaff ich das ... !" Er grinste und küsste Remus verlangend. Dann langte er in das Schränkchen neben ihnen und holte ein Tablett hervor, stellte es auf Remus Bauch.

"Woher haste das denn jetzt so schnell?" Remus sah ihn groß an.

"Das habe ich mir gestern Nacht noch aus der Küche besorgt ... du hast ja geschnarcht und nix von mitbekommen !"

"Ja.. Auf dem Fußboden.."

"Also als ich wiedergekommen bin lagst du noch im Bett !"

"Na gut, dann bin ich halt irgendwann danach rausgeflogen..."

"Jaja ... gib's zu du magst mich nicht mehr !" Er schniefte gespielt und grinste dabei.

"Du hast es genau erkannt."

"Buähäää !" Sirius drückte das Gesicht in die Kissen. "Du bringst mich zu einer Verzweiflungstat ... ich werde Snape fragen ob er mich heiratet !"

"Igitt. Und mit so was liege ich in einem Bett." Remus verzog das Gesicht

"Tja ... mit deinem Schmusekissen !" Er grinste breit.

"Kissen ? Give me a kiss!"

Sirius beugte sich zu Remus und küsste ihn liebevoll.

Remus lächelte. "Dann lass uns jetzt aber wirklich essen, sonst fühlst du dich nie stark genug."

"Okay !" Sirius nahm sich ein belegtes Brötchen und fing an zu essen.

Remus grinste breit und aß ebenfalls.

Nach dem essen rieb sich Sirius den Bauch und lächelte breit, sah Remus beim Futtern zu.

Remus legte sich halb auf Sirius' Bauch und sah ihn mit flehendem Blick an. "Schatz?"

Sirius kicherte. "Waas ?"

Remus knallte seine Stirn gegen Sirius' Brust. "Du bist unmöglich", nuschelte er.

Sirius lachte und wuschelte Remus durchs Haar. "Ich weiß !"

Remus biss ihn in die Brustwarze, die er praktisch unter seinem Kopf ausmachte.

"Ey ... !" Sirius stupste Remus an und schürzte die Lippen. "Das ist nicht nett !"

"Na und?"

"Hmpf !" Sirius zog ne Schnute und sah nun wieder so aus, wie er schon in der Schulzeit ausgesehen hatte, wen er schmollte.

Remus lachte und küsste ihn. "Gott, ich liebe dich!"

"Ich dich auch ... aber wenn du noch Hunger hast, etwas ist noch auf dem Tablett, brauchst mich nicht aufessen !"

Remus verdrehte die Augen. "Schon gut." Er rollte sich von Sirius runter und sah in eine andere Richtung.

"Duhuu ... Schahatz ... ?" Sirius hing sich über seine Schulter und sah ihm in die Augen, machte dabei ein süßes Gesicht. "Bist du böse ?"

"Nein.. Nich wirklich..."

Das ist guut !" Er hauchte feine Küsse auf Remus Bauch.

Lupin lächelte leicht und schloss genießerisch die Augen. So konnte das ruhig weitergehen.

"Hm ... so schöön ... weißt du ... ich muss noch Duschen und eine heiße Dusche würde dir sicher auch gut tun !"

"Klar komm ich mit... Trägst du mich hin?" Er sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Und wer trägt mich ?" Sirius lachte und klatschte Remus auf den Hintern. "Na dann komm !"

Remus nickte, dackelte hinter Sirius her. Im Bad angekommen, entkleidete er sich schnell und stellte sich unters warme Wasser. Dann ließ er grinsend die Seife fallen und zwinkerte Sirius zu.

Sirius hob eine Braue. "Spielst du grad auf was an ?" ,fragte er schelmisch grinsend.

"Niiiiiiemals." Remus machte sein absolutes - wenn auch übertriebenes - Unschuldsgesicht.

Sirius hob eine Braue. "Du siehst zu unschuldig aus ... für jemanden, der mit mir früher geren das ganze Schulgebäude auf den Kopf gestellt hat !"

"Ähm... Na gut, ich heb sie selbst auf." Er bückte sich danach.

Sirius grinste und packte Remus von hinten. "Erwischt !"

Remus quiekte auf und lachte.

Sirius grinste Grottenbreit und zog Remus zu sich hinauf, drehte ihn und gab ihm einen langen Kuss.

Remus lächelte und küsste ihn, schmiegte sich eng an ihn.

Sirius grinste und drückte Remus gegen die Wand, küsste seinen Hals entlang.

Remus schloss die Augen, strich Sirius' Rücken entlang.

Sirius strich langsam mit den Fingerspitzen Remus Seiten auf und ab, spielte mit der Zunge in dessen mund.

Remus schmiegte sich eng an ihn. "Also soo kalt lässt dich das ganze ja auch nicht, hm?"

Sirius lächelte und knabberte an Remus Hals. "Hm ... so guut ... ich bekomme nicht genug von dir !"

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist... So froh..." Er schloss die Augen und küsste ihn wieder.

"Ich auch ! Sag mal, haben du oder irgendwer anderes meine Wohnung versorgt oder meine Sachen aufbewahrt ?"

"Ich hab deine Sachen alle versteckt... Deine Wohnung haben sie ausgeräumt und zwangsversteigert... Ich weiß nicht mal, wem sie jetzt gehört, ich konnte damals nicht hingehen..."

Sirius nickte. "Danke schatz !" Er schmiegte sich an Remus und küsste dessen Schulter. "Können wir die Sachen holen lassen ?" ,bat er leise. "Warum konntest du nicht hingehen ?"

"Klar können wir die holen lassen..." Remus seufzte und schmiegte sich enger an ihn. "Ich lag damals im Krankenhaus, darum ging es nicht..."

Sirius sah Remus besorgt an. "Warum ? Schatz ?" Er streichelte Remus sanft und beruhigend.

"Ich.. hab's nicht ausgehalten, dass du nicht da warst... Bin weggeklappt, einfach so... Eigentlich wollte ich dir das nicht erzählen..."

Sirius musterte Remus einen Moment und zog ihn dann in seine Arme. "Ich liebe dich Schatz und es tut mir leid ... das kam damals alles auf einmal ! Lilli und James, dann Peter und alle dachten ich wäre der Verräter !" Er seufzte.

"Ich hab das nie gedacht... Und mach dir nicht auch noch Vorwürfe deswegen, es ist halt einfach so gekommen..."

"Niemand wusste, das ich Peter zum Geheimniswahrer vorgeschlagen habe ! Daher war für alle klar, das ich der Verräter sein musste, da sie dachten ich wäre es !"

"Ja... Und ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass du es gewesen bist... Sei nicht böse, weil ich damals weggeklappt bin und nichts ausrichten konnte..." Remus seufzte leise und kuschelte sich an, er sagte nicht extra, dass er sich damals gefühlt hatte als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.

„Es ist gut ! Das meiste war ja eh bei dir, James und Dumbledore untergebracht !" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es war nur wenig meiner Sachen in meiner Wohnung ! Das bei James iss Schrott und Dumbledore hat meine Sachen auch noch ! Hagrid hat auch noch mein Motorrad !" Er lächelte. Das fliegende Motorrad war damals sein ein und alles gewesen, nach Remus.

"Ja, das stimmt... Schatz, mir wird kalt..." Remus löste sich und stellte sich unter das heiße Wasser, genoss es.

Sirius lächelte und schrubbte Remus den Rücken.

Der schmunzelte. "Wie hab ich das vermisst..."

** Flashback **

Remus zitterte, er war in einen Regenguss gekommen. Als er in den Schlafsaal kam, lag Sirius auf seinem Bett und las. "H..hi...", bibberte Remus und kramte in seinem Schrank.

Sirius legte das Buch beiseite und seufzte. "Runter mit den Klamotten und unter die Dusche, los hopp !" Er stand auf und scheuchte Remus Richtung Bad.

Der nickte nur, war zu Widerworten gar nicht mehr in der Lage. "Es ist so kalt...", zitterte er nur.

Sirius nickte, schälte Remus aus den Nassen Sachen, machte das warme Wasser an und stellte ihn drunter. Dann entkleidete er sich schnell und stellte sich dazu. Sirius zog Remus mit dessen Rücken an seine Brust und fing an dessen Körper warm zu rubbeln.

Remus' Haut war eiskalt. "Schön... Es wird besser..." Das Zittern des Kleineren wollte und wollte jedoch nicht aufhören.

Sirius schloss Remus fest in seine Arme. "Schhh ... !" Sanft begann er der Körper des anderen zu streicheln.

Remus schmiegte sich an ihn, schloss die Augen. Nach und nach wurde das Zittern weniger.

"Wird's besser ?" ,fragte er und strich mit den Fingern über Remus Lenden.

"Ja...", hauchte der andere. "Wenn du so weitermachst wird mir noch ganz heiß..."

"Gut !" Sirius lächelte und küsste Remus, drückte ihn leicht gegen die Wand.

Remus drehte sich halb zu ihm um, suchte seine Lippen und sah ihn besorgt an. "Wenn jetzt aber wer kommt..?"

"Meinst du, sie hören uns Nachts nicht ?" ,fragte Sirius sanft und leise.

"Na wer weiß..."

Sirius lachte leicht und küsste Remus wieder. "Komm ins Bett ! Du musst bald wieder in die Hütte, dann sehen wir uns nicht !"

"Ja, du hast recht..." Remus schmiegte sich dicht an ihn, machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich anzuziehen und ging nur mit Handtuch und Sirius zu dessen Bett, in das er sich ganz selbstverständlich mit legte und wo er seinen Freund wieder zu streicheln und zu küssen begann.

Sirius küsste Remus und zog die Vorhänge zu, legte sich dann auf den anderen, nachdem er ihm das Handtuch geklaut hatte.

Remus lächelte und zog seinen Kopf zu sich runter, küsste ihn zärtlich und auch mit einer Spur Leidenschaft, die nur zu schnell durch Sirius' Anwesenheit entfacht wurde.

Sirius erwiederte den Kuss und streichelte sanft über Remus Seiten.

Remus reckte sich ihm leicht entgegen und knabberte leicht an seinem Hals.

Sirius schnurrte und räkelte sich auf Remus. "Du bist so wunderschön !"

"Du auch... Weißt du, dass wir in einer Woche schon ein halbes Jahr zusammen sind?" Er küsste ihn zärtlich.

"Ja ! Und es ist eine wunderschöne Zeit mit dir ! Ich vermisse dich immer wenn du in der Hütte bist !"

„In diesem Monat werde ich in der Hütte sein... Und ich werd dich vermissen..."

Sirius nickte und küsste Remus liebevoll. "Ich liebe dich !"

"Ich dich auch, Schatz..." Remus schmiegte sich wieder enger an ihn, streichelte ihn.

Sirius begann Remus Körper hinab zu küssen.

Der wand sich leicht unter ihm und seufzte.

Sirius knabberte sanft an Remus' Brustwarzen und lächelte dabei.

Remus bekam eine Ganzkörpergänsehaut und schnurrte leise. Seine Hände wanderten über Sirius' Rücken und zogen ihn näher an sich, wenn auch eher spielerisch.

Sirius wanderte, weiterhin feine küsse auf Remus' Haut zu hauchen tiefer.

Die Beine seines Freundes spreizten sich wie von selbst und schlangen sich um seinen Körper.

Sirius sah zu Remus auf und lächelte, küsste sanft die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel.

Die Hände des Kleineren krallten sich in die Laken, durch die Erschöpfung war er für alles doppelt empfänglich.

Sirius lächelte und knabberte weiter, wanderte mit den Lippen zu Remus' Glied und leckte leicht über die Spitze.

Ein Stöhnen entwich ihm und er reckte sein Becken weiter seinem Freund entgegen.

Eine Hand wanderte an Remus Lippen und schob zwei Finger dazwischen. Im gleichen Moment nahm Sirius Remus' gänzlich in den Mund.

Um nicht lauter zu werden biss dieser auf die Finger in seinem Mund, leckte gleich darauf darüber, um sich zu entschuldigen.

Sirius keuchte leicht auf, als der anderen ihn auf die Finger biss und sah ihn von unten an.

Remus Hände wanderten zu Sirius Po, kneteten ihn, bevor Remus wieder leicht an Sirius' Fingern knabberte.

Sirius stöhnte leise und erregte den anderen weiter.

"Sirius.. Pause.. Sonst ist es heute so schnell..." Remus war fast soweit. Er knetete Sirius' Hintern weiter, fuhr auch mit einer Hand zwischen dessen Beine.

Sirius lächelte und wanderte wieder höher.

Remus küsste ihn zärtlich, erregte nun seinen Freund weiter statt umgekehrt.

Sirius entspannte sich und stöhnte genüsslich, küsste Remus immer wieder.

Der genoss das sichtlich, rieb sich leicht an ihm, als sie etwa gleich erregt waren. "Nimmst du mich? Ich will dich in mir spüren", flüsterte er.

Sirius nickte und dehnte Remus ausgiebig, bevor er in ihn dringt.

"Hmmmmm..." Remus musste sich zusammennehmen, um nicht so laut zu werden, dass man ihn anderswo hören konnte.

Sirius verschloss Remus mund und begann sich langsam ihn diesem zu bewegen.

Schon bald passte sich Remus dem Rhythmus an und sie trieben sich gemeinsam dem Höhepunkt entgegen.

Sirius kuschelte sich danach erschöpft an Remus und streichelte ihn sanft über den Rücken.


	10. Flashback 10

**Sirius und Remus**

**Teil 10**

Remus küsste die Schulter seines Freundes. "Fühlst du dich auch so... vollständig?", fragte er leise.

Sirius nickte und lächelte. "Ja ... durch dich !"

** Flashback Ende **

Sirius lächelte bei den Erinnerungen und zog Remus fester an sich.

Der lächelte und küsste ihn wieder. "Fühlst du dich denn immer noch... vollständig?" Er hatte ein wenig Angst vor der Antwort.

"Seid 12 langen Jahren fühle ich es wieder !" Sirius sah Remus in die Augen.

Der lächelte glücklich und strich ihm über die Wange. "Dann lass uns jetzt schlafen und uns einfach nur nah sein..."

Sirius nickte und kuschelte sich an Remus. "Ja !"

Remus zog ihn mit sich zum Bett und deckte sie beide zu. "Ich hab dich so vermisst..."

Sirius legte sich zu Remus und nickte, schloss dann müde die Augen. "Schlaf gut !"

"Du auch... Und träum was schönes!"

Am nächsten Morgen war Snapes Miene nicht ganz so verbittert wie sonst und einige Schüler machten schon leise Witze darüber.

Lian sah am nächsten Tag erfrischter und ausgeruhter aus als jemals zuvor. Er kam lächelnd zu Snape. "Professor ... ich danke ihnen ... die Salbe hilft bisher hervorragend !"

"Das freut mich zu hören, aber ich lege auch viel Wert auf korrekte und sorgfältige Vorbereitung meiner Salben und Tränke." Snape lächelte wieder leicht.

Lian lächelte ebenso. "Trotzdem vielen dank ! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich revangieren könnte !"

"Nun... Es gäbe in der Tat etwas." Snape tat, als würde er abwägen, bevor er seine Frage formulierte. "Ihr erwähntet magische Geschöpfe und an eben jenen bin ich - neben anderen Bereichen der Magie - sehr interessiert und würde sie mir gerne einmal näher anschauen und vielleicht aus dem Umgang mit ihnen etwas lernen."

Lian lächelte. "Oh ... wenn ... die Tiere sie akzeptieren ... gerne !" Er nickte und lächelte dann wieder.

Snape schien ehrlich erfreut. "Dann habe ich Ihnen nun ebenfalls zu danken." Ein Schmunzeln zuckte in seinem Mundwinkel, aber nur für einen Moment. Etwas, das man beim gestrengen Severus noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Wenn er die Regung zum offenen Schmunzeln je gehabt hatte, so versteckte er sie oder tat es für sich allein.

"Kein Problem ! Soll ... ich sie ihnen zeigen ?"

"Gern. Jetzt sofort?"

"Wenn sie zeit haben ? Mein Unterricht beginnt erst ab der zweiten Stunde !"

"Und ich unterrichte ab der dritten, muss aber vorher noch weitere Tränke brauen. Dafür benötige ich allerdings nicht allzu lange, wenn Sie ab der zweiten wieder zurückgehen dann passt das zeitlich für mich auch."

"Sicher ! Kommen sie !" Lian erhob sich vom Frühstückstisch und nickte den anderen Lehrern zu, führte Snape dann zu den Gatter, wo die Tiere untergebracht waren. Das Junge vom Vortag kam sofort zu ihnen und beschnupperte beide.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken streckte Snape die Hand aus und kraulte es.

Lian beobachtete das verwirrt. "Antax scheint sie zu mögen ... er ist normalerweise der letzte, der jemanden an sich heran lässt !"

"So?" Snapes Lächeln war geheimnisvoll, als er dachte Dann sind wir uns ja ähnlich, er und ich... "Wie war sein Name? Antax?"

Antax schmiegte sich in Snape's Hand und stupste ihn dann an, schnüffelte an seinem Umhang. Lian lächelte und nickte. "Ja !"

Snape kraulte das Tier weiter, sah Lian dann fragend an. "Was gibt es beim Umgang mit diesen Wesen besonders zu beachten?"

"Das man ihnen Respekt erweißt ! Sie sind nicht dumm, sehr intelligent und wählerisch. Man sollte sie immer pflegen, viel mit ihnen ... nennen wir es mal ... schmusen und verwöhnen !"

Snape sagte daraufhin nichts, schwankte, zwischen dem innerlichen Impuls, sofort Abstand zu nehmen und dem Bedürfnis, Antax weiter zu kraulen. Schließlich tat er mit ausdrucksloser Miene letzteres.

Lian schmunzelte. "Sie mögen wettrennen ... spielen auch mal ganz gerne ... und sie lieben Zucker !" Er holte ein paar Zuckerstücken aus seiner Tasche und hielt zwei vor Antax Nase, der sie sich sofort schnappte und genüsslich zu verspeisen begann. "Sehen sie !" Lian lachte. "Sie mögen es gebürstet zu werden und sie lieben es zu fliegen und sich im Wasser zu vergnügen !"

Snape nickte, hörte aufmerksam zu und ließ seine Blicke nicht von dem Tier.

"Und sie sind eigentlich immer im Verband zu treffen ... fühlen sich so wohler ... naja ... mehr ist eigentlich nicht zu beachten, man lernt sie halt besser kennen mit der Zeit !"

"Hm... Wie alt ist Antax eigentlich?"

"Er ist ungefähr ... 12 Jahre alt ! Die Tristar und Pegasi haben andere Lebensläufe als wir Menschen !"

"Also wäre er als Mensch zwölf oder wie verstehe ich Sie?"

"Ja, 12 Menschenjahre ... aber im vergleich zu seiner Rasse ... vielleicht vier Monate !"

"Dann ist er ja fast noch ein Baby..." Snapes Mundwinkel hoben sich ein wenig und er kraulte Antax weiter.

"Könnte man so sagen ... ja ! Wenn er ausgewachsen ist, könnte er auf das dreifache von dem was er jetzt ist heranwachsen ! Vielleicht auch nur doppelt so groß !" Antax schien das kraulen zu mögen.

"Dann wird er ja riesig, dabei ist er jetzt schon groß..."

"Ja, wie gesagt wenn er ausgewachsen ist ... in etwa 60 Jahren !"

"Wie alt werden diese Tiere denn?"

"Das älteste ist etwa ... soweit mir bekannt ist 800 Jahre alt geworden !"

"Eine lange Zeit..."

"Oh ja ... sehr lang !" Lian lächelte. "Aber ich glaube, das sie sogar noch älter werden können !"

In diesem Moment läutete es zur Pause nach der ersten Stunde. Beiden Männern war nicht klar gewesen, wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war. Snape bemühte sich, nicht zusammen zu zucken. "So spät schon! Bedaure, Sie so lange aufgehalten zu haben."

Lian hob den Kopf und lächelte. "Oh ... das macht nichts ! Ich muss jetzt nur los ... wir sehen uns ja sicher beim Mittagessen !" Er verabschiedete sich und beeilte sich zum Schloss zu kommen.

Snape nickte nur, kraulte Antax weiter und jetzt, wo niemand mehr in der Nähe war, legte er einen Arm um das Tier.

Antax stupste Snape an und blähte die Nüstern leicht auf.

"Hm?" Snape sah ihn fragend an, das Tier hatte ihn aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Antax schnupperte wieder an Snape umhang und besonders an einer Tasche, wo Lian ihn zuvor berührt hatte.

Snape sah das und fasste in die Tasche, wollte sehen, ob irgendwas besonderes wie ein paar Kräuter darin wäre.

Snape konnte Zuckerstücken fühlen, die Lian wohl in seine Tasche gesteckt haben musste. Antax Augen funkelten und er schien sich zu freuen.

Snape schmunzelte und gab Antax welche, andererseits war es ihm ein wenig unheimlich. Normalerweise war er so auf der Hut und nun hatte dieser Lian etwas in seine Tasche schmuggeln können.

Antax nahm das Süße erfreut entgegen und rieb dann den Kopf an Snapes Brust.

"Kleiner, das freut dich, hm? Wieso traust du denn niemandem schnell?" Er lachte leise. "Dumme Frage, da könnte ich mich genauso gut selbst fragen."

Antax legte den Kopf schief und scharte mit den Hufen.

"Antax, ich muss langsam gehen, die Tränke warten noch auf mich..."

Antax rieb sich noch mal an Snapes Brust und stupste ihn an, so als wolle er ihm sagen er habe verstanden. Dann trabte er langsam zu den anderen zurück.

Snape verzog sich zu seinen Tränken und fand das erste Mal keine richtige Ruhe dabei. Er war froh, dass er Unterricht zu geben hatte und durch Zynismus und böse Blicke seine Laune bessern konnte

Lian kam nicht zum Mittagessen, jedoch war Sirius - in der Gestallt von Remus - da und saß neben Snape.

Snape sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. "Na Kollege? So ganz ohne Hund?", giftete er. Er war ganz froh, dass Lian nicht da war, so kam er in keine Verlegenheiten.

Sirius sah Snape an, verengte die Augen. "Sabbert und zerkaut wahrscheinlich gerade ihre Schuhsammlung !" Damit drehte er sich um und aß weiter.

"Dann sollten Sie das Tier besser abrichten." Snape löffelte ungerührt seine Suppe.

"Das ist er !"

"Fast wie in alten Zeiten", murmelte Snape. Nachdem er aufgegessen hatte, stand er auf. "Ich habe noch zu tun." Er ging auf direktem Weg in seine Kellergewölbe.

Sirius knurrte und verzog sich zu seinem Unterricht. Lian erschein auch nicht zum Abendessen und Professor Dumbledor bat Snape mal nach ihm in dessen Büro zu sehen, da er auch nicht zum unterricht erschienen war.

Snape seufzte, bedauerte sich einen Moment selbst, aber irgendwie beunruhigte ihn, dass er auch eine gewisse Sorge verspürte. Er klopfte an Lians Tür an.

Es kam keine Antwort, nur ein leises stöhnen war zu hören, auch wenn nu sehr schwach.

Snape runzelte die Stirn und trat ein. "Lian?"

Lian lag am Boden und ein Stapel Bücher lag auf ihm. Seine Haut war gerötet und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer.

Snape fluchte, mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs fegte er die Bücher in alle Himmelsrichtungen, öffnete Lian den obersten Knopf seiner Robe und trug ihn in die Krankenstation, mit einem derartig finsteren Blick, dass ihn niemand anzusprechen wagte

Madam Pomfrey kam sofort aus ihrem Büro und ließ Lian auf eines der Betten legen. Sie begann sofort ihn zu untersuchen und zu behandeln.

"Was fehlt ihm?" Snape bemühte sich, seine Stimme unparteiisch klingen zu lassen.

"Es scheint seine Krankheit zu sein !" ,erwiederte sie und werkelte weiter. „Er scheint mit etwas in Berührung gekommen zu sein, was es wieder ausgelöst hat !"

"Ich werde mich darum kümmern." Er ging in Lians Arbeitszimmer und sah sich um, er hatte sich durch die Anwesenheit des anderen eingehend mit der Krankheit beschäftigt. Irgendwo muss ich doch was finden... 

In einer Ecke des Zimmers unter einem der Bücher war ein leises Geklapper zu hören, so als würde ein Panzer eines Tieres über den Boden schleifen.

Snape verschloss die Tür, damit was immer es war nicht fliehen konnte und ließ den Bücherstapel ein Buch nach dem anderen hoch und in eine andere Ecke schweben, bis er erkennen konnte, was dort war.

Was dort war, war nicht besonders klein. Hinter dem Bücherstapel kam ein fast Fußballgroßer Skorpion zum Vorschein. Er war schwarz und feine musterte leuchteten durch die dunkle Ecke auf seinem Panzer ... eindeutig ein Lunaskorpion ... oder eine Abart ... wie die, die diese Krankheit bei Lian verursacht hatte

Snape bannte das Tier, schloss es in eine Luftblase ein, so dass es noch lebte, aber bewegungsunfähig war. "So... Dich hab ich und ich werd dich erforschen.. Freu dich darauf, dass deine Panzerplatten bald einzeln auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen..."

Auf dem Boden waren Blutspuren zu sehen, besonders an der Stelle, wo Lian gelegen hatte.

Snape ließ die Blase weiterhin in der Luft schweben, schloss dann auch etwas von dem Blut ein, um es zu untersuchen. Mit beidem ging er in sein Laboratorium und experimentierte, um herauszufinden, welche Stoffe so gefährlich für Lian waren und ob es ein Gegenmittel gab.

Auch nach vier Stunden hatte er noch nichts gefunden, was die Krankheit bei Lian verursacht haben könnte oder was ihm dagegen helfen könnte.

Snape fluchte wohl zum tausendsten Mal an diesem Tag und beschloss, erst mal aufzuhören. Der Skorpion schwebte immer noch bewegungsunfähig in der Blase, Stücke fehlten schon, aber Snape hielt ihn am Leben. Er ging in die Krankenstation, wollte wissen, wie es um Lian stand.

Madam Pomfrey saß mit Professor Dumbledore an Lians Bett, der zu schlafen schien. Als Snape herein kam sahen die beiden auf und nickten ihm zu.

Snape sah von einem zum anderen. "Wie geht es ihm?"

"Er liegt in einem Allergischen Schock ... es hat ihn schlimm erwischt ... haben sie etwas gefunden ?"

"Noch nicht... Das Tier, welches es verursacht hat, aber noch nicht den Stoff und darum auch kein Gegenmittel. Ich würde gerne morgen frei nehmen, um heute nacht und morgen weitersuchen zu können..."

Dumbledore nickte und sah zu Liam, der in Fieberträumen versunken zu sein schien. "Er wüsste es vielleicht ... aber sagen kann er es uns nicht !" Der Schulleiter seufzte.

"Ist das Fieber sehr hoch?" Snape klang das erste Mal um einen anderen Menschen besorgt.

"es ist noch nicht gefährlich !2 ,erwiederte Madam Pomfrey. "Alle Symptome weisen auf eine Allergie hin ... aber seine Krankheit rührt von einer Blutvergiftung her ... darum verstehe ich das nicht !"

Snape schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Kopf. "Er hat ihn gestochen! Es war Blut auf dem Boden und auch am Stachel! Ich dachte, das habe die Allergie ausgelöst..."

"Sie haben mit ihm geredet, hat er ihnen vielleicht erzählt, das er allergisch auf diese Tiere ist ?"

"Er hat erzählt, dass er von ihnen gestochen wurde und seitdem die Krankheit hat..."

"Ja ... aber die Symptome sind nicht eindeutig der Krankheit und auch nicht einer Allergie zuzuschreiben !" ,meinte Madam Pomfrey ... Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. "Meinen sie er ist gegen das Gift oder die Tiere allergisch ?" Sie zuckte die Schultern.

Snape dachte nach. "Mehr ist mir nicht aufgefallen, nein... Vielleicht war der Skorpion verflucht?"

"Dann sollten sie sich mit Professor Lupin beraten !" ,meinte Dumbledor.

"Ich werde ihn holen." Snape drehte sich um, nachdem er noch einen besorgten Blick auf Lian geworfen hatte, und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Zimmer des Professors, klopfte an.

Ein lautes Bellen kam von drinnen und dann war ein kratzen an der Tür zu hören. Die Tür ging auf und Sirius in seiner Hundegestallt stand in der Tür.

Snape ging einfach rein, schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Ist Lupin hier irgendwo? Wir brauchen ihn kurz.."

Remus lag im Bett, setzte sich auf und sah ihn verschlafen an.

Sirius wandelte sich zurück und deutete aufs Bett. "Klar !" Er selbst hockte sich wieder vor die Hausaufgaben der Schüler.

"Remus, komm bitte mit in den Krankenflügel. Wir haben einen Verletzten und wissen nicht, ob er nicht auch verflucht wurde." Remus seufzte, setzte sich aber auf. Wenn Snape so außer sich war, war es sicher wichtig. "Um wen handelt es sich?" "Um den neuen Kollegen."

"Und was kann Remus da bitte machen ? Wenn Madam Pomfrey es nicht schafft ?"

"Testen, ob er verflucht wurde oder nicht", antwortete Snape gereizt. "Schon gut", murmelte Remus beschwichtigend zu Sirius, stand auf. Sein Kreislauf war noch nicht der beste und er war kreidebleich, aber er folgte Snape.

Sirius hielt Remus auf, bevor die beiden das Zimmer verlassen konnten. "Ich gehe ! Du bleibst im Bett ! In deiner Verfassung kannst du eh nicht helfen und ich war schon immer besser in der Schule als du gewesen !" Sirius zwinkerte leicht.

Remus lächelte leicht, umarmte ihn. "Wie du meinst.. Dann leg ich mich jetzt brav hin, auch wenn ich's gekonnt hätte..." Er wusste selbst, dass er vermutlich auf halber Strecke schlapp gemacht hätte, aber das musste er Sirius ja nicht auf die Nase binden.

"Klar und wärst dann gleich im Bett nebenan liegen geblieben ... hm ?" Sirius nahm von dem Vielsafttrank und schüttelte sich kurz nach der Verwandlung. "Ich hasse das Zeug !2

Snape stand grummelnd in der Tür, er HASSTE Gesäusel einfach. Remus drückte Sirius noch mal. "Bis gleich.." Dann legte er sich wieder hin.

Sirius gab Remus noch einen Kuss zuvor und nickte dann zu Snape. "Okay ... erzähl, was passiert ist !" ,meinte er auf den Weg zur Krankenstation.

"Lian wurde von einem Skorpion gestochen, auf den er allergisch reagiert.. Er liegt im Koma und Madam Pomfrey kann sich nicht erklären, wieso, weil es nicht nur allergische Reaktion ist..", fasste Snape zusammen.

"Skorpion ? Was für ein Skorpion ?" Sirius sah nachdenklich aus.

"Ein Lunaskorpion..."

"Er reagiert Allergisch ? Auf das Tier oder das Gift ? Wurde er gestochen und wenn ja, habt ihr das Vieh gefunden ?"

"Er wurde gestochen und das Tier haben wir auch... Er wurde als Kind in eine Grube mit den Viechern geworfen und seitdem reagiert er extrem auf sie..." Snape ging so schnell, dass sie schon fast da waren.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. "Ich muss das Tier sehen !" ,meinte er und folgte Snape weiter.

"Gut, dann komm mit..." Er führte ihn zu dem Käfig mit dem Tier. "Da ist es."

Sirius besah sich das Tier. "Das ist kein Lunascorpion ! Jedenfalls kein normaler ! Die normalen sind nur 1/4 so groß ! Ich schätze mal das Gift iss aggressiver ! Weißt du ob seine Wunden je ordentlich geheilt wurden ?2


End file.
